Rescues
by alexanya07
Summary: Edward has made a habit of rescuing his younger best friend for years, but when Bella becomes the sole witness to a deadly crime will he be able to rescue her when it matters most?
1. Prologue

_**I took inspiration from Stephenie Meyer but I own nothing of Twilight**_

* * *

><p><span>Rescues<span>

Prologue

_***Flashback: 2_ yeas ago***

"This is the worst day of my life," Isabella Swan muttered to herself as a car zoomed past splashing muddy water on her already soaked body. Although the rain had stopped, the night remained dark and cold. Shivering in her fleece coat, she kept walking along the side of the road and continually cursed herself for being so stupid.

_Mother and Daddy will never let me forget this._

She had had her driver's license for only a month and they lectured her daily on the responsibility that came with it.

_Running out of gas at 10:30 at night will not be considered responsible._

Her long brown hair whipped her numb face as she peered into the wind and tried to remember how far it was to the nearest house. She had thought it was only about half a mile down this hill but it seemed as if she had been walking all night.

_If only we lived in town instead of up in these stupid hills. _

What did her father always call it? Peaceful? Well, it certainly did not feel peaceful tonight.

In the next moment "peaceful" suddenly became the furthest feeling from her mind. It was replaced by fear, and then panic.

At first she had braced herself for another splash when she heard the car come up from behind, but the car never passed her. She heard gravel crunch under tires that were moving off the highway to the shoulder of the road. Afraid to look back, she listened to the sound of a slowing engine creeping toward her. It was no longer coming closer, just keeping pace several feet behind. Someone was following her.

In an instant Isabella's mind went blank. What should she do?

Should she run?

_What if that makes them chase me? _

She could pretend not to notice them and walk to the next house.

_What if they try something before that? _

She was not short, but she had a small build and was not in the habit of standing up to people.

_How far is it to the next house? _

She felt defenseless and alone.

_What if they __**do**__ try something? _

Isabella quickened her pace; the distance between her and the car did not change.

Sweat broke out on her chilled skin; the car moved closer.

She thought of running; the brakes squeaked as the car stopped.

"Oh God!" she whispered. "Please save me."

The car door opened and Isabella turned around.

_No! Why did I do that?_

The head lights were blinding and revealed the helplessness of her face. She saw two shapes get out of the car and walk to the end of the hood. They stood over a head taller than Isabella with broad shoulders that seemed lazily hunched over.

The figure on the driver's side spoke first. "What's the matter, Honey? Lost your way home?"

His slurred speech and leering smile turned Isabella's stomach.

_Run! Turn around and run!_

It was no use; every joint was frozen stiff and her muscles felt like mush.

"We just want to help you. Isn't that right, Matt?" The driver indicated to his friend on the other side of the car who still held a bottle to his lips.

Isabella clutched her wet coat around her shaking body and managed a meek, high-pitched whisper. "Please, just leave me alone."

"Oh, we couldn't leave you out here all alone," the driver said in a voice that dripped with sweetness and made her sick. He began staggering towards her.

_Please, God! Somebody help me!_

"Why don't you come with us and we'll make sure you get home okay."

"No, I…" she began to protest and step back, but he grabbed her arm.

His grip hurt and she opened her mouth to scream but was silenced by his other hand. Within seconds she was completely powerless under his grasp. He dragged her to the car despite her fighting. His friend moved toward them to open the back door. Just as he did, Isabella planted her left leg securely under her and kicked her right leg as hard as she could into his groin. He toppled over in agony and lay groaning on the ground. The driver took one look at his friend and shoved Isabella up against the car, cursing at her.

_He is going to kill me! _

The door handle dug into her stomach and she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see what would happen next.

What did happen next was the last thing she expected. The pressure was suddenly gone from her shoulders and she was no longer pinned under her capture's weight. Opening her eyes she saw that he had not released her but was being held himself. She could see him struggling against another person who had grabbed him from behind. Everything was happening so fast that it made a dark, confusing blur – a frightening blur that she wanted to get away from.

Turning quickly, she tried to run but her feet went out from under her. The man she had kicked, who still lay on the ground, grabbed her ankles and pulled her down. Her face hit the gravel hard and her head began to spin. She tried to roll away from him but he clawed her back.

Isabella screamed!

This time no hand covered her mouth as her voice vibrated into the dark, but there was no one near enough to hear. Once more she felt herself being overpowered. There was no possibility of escape now…

And then she was free again. Somehow. She scrambled to her feet. There was still a struggle taking place in the shadows, but it no longer seemed to involve her. The driver now lay in a heap on the ground, but there were still two other men fighting a few paces away.

_Three?_

Where had this third guy come from and why were they fighting each other?

_Is he fighting for me?_

Relief penetrated her confusion so suddenly that she began to cry. Both of her assailants now lay fumbling on the ground. Her rescuer stood over them a moment, his hands on his knees, breathing deeply. Then, straitening up, he slowly began to approach her.

The cold feeling of fear gripped Isabella again.

_What if this is not a rescuer, but another attacker?_

She watched cautiously as his face came into the light and, with her first clear view of him, her uneasiness lessened slightly. He was younger than she had expected, only slightly older than she. His steady steps showed he was perfectly sober which, no doubt, had given him an advantage in the fight since he was not nearly the size of the other two. His hair looked copper in the night and his sharp, green eyes almost glowed, but there was not a trace of harshness in them now. He stopped at least two paces in front of her, timidly, as if approaching a wounded animal.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. His voice was strong, but not deep, and he was still out of breath from the fight.

Isabella could not think how to answer. Of course she was not okay! She was scared. She was cold. Her entire body hurt and she could feel blood hardening on her cheek. Choking back her sobs, she only stared at him blankly until they both became aware of the some movement in the darkness. Turning they saw the two drunks trying, with little success, to get back on their feet.

"Come on," he said, holding his hand out to her. "We need to get out of here."

She shrank back from his hand as though it held a knife and looked up at him suspiciously. Their eyes locked for one tense moment, and then her gaze softened.

_Why should I trust someone I know nothing about? _

Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of her attackers had gained his feet.

_But what choice do I have?_

With a shaking sigh she took the stranger's hand and allowed him to lead her across the road. In the dark she could barely make out the shape of the motorcycle as he quickly climbed upon it and motioned for her to sit behind him. Isabella hesitated again.

_He saved my life. _

She positioned herself behind him and lightly put her hands on his waist.

_I will trust him._

Seconds later they were speeding down the road.

Isabella gripped his vinyl jacket and held on. She knew she had left the nightmare behind her, but she still trembled with uncontrolled tears and cold that seeped through her wet clothes strait to her bones. She had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep them from stinging and let the wind from the ride dry the salty wetness on her face. A change in the bike's motion startled her eyes open. She had become so engrossed in her own condition that she had not thought to watch her surroundings. She had no idea where they were or where they were going.

Forcing herself to remain calm, she peered into the darkness. They had left the main highway. Tall trees cast strange shadows on either side and prevented her from seeing beyond the next curve. It felt as if they were traveling through a black tunnel. Abruptly the pavement ended and they continued on a dirt road going deeper into the woods. Fear mixed with curiosity nearly prompted Isabella to speak, but her teeth were chattering so violently she could not work her mouth. The bike turned again and a faint light suddenly came into view. As they moved closer she saw it came from a single house that was built high upon stilts, telling her they were near the river. As they came to a stop, the engine was silenced and she could hear the rushing gurgle of the water just beyond the far side of the house. That was the only sound now that was louder than the blood pounding in her ears. In shaky silence she sat and looked.

The house was badly weathered and in need of new paint. There were no vehicles parked about but she saw no place to put them other than directly under the house. Mostly mud and a few weeds covered the ground wherever there was a gap in the trees. There was no one else in sight.

"I guess I should have asked you where you lived before, but I didn't want to waste any time getting out of there."

Isabella jerked visibly when the young man's voice broke the silent night, but he paused only a moment before continuing.

"This is my brother's place. He's a cop. I thought he might be able to help you."

Silence was the only response he received. Sliding off the bike, he took a good look at the motionless girl behind him. She was obviously freezing.

"Do you want to come inside?" he asked.

Having grown too cold for any more thinking, Isabella nodded stiffly and followed him, ignoring the oozing ground that sucked at her feet. She had to grip the splinted rail as she climbed the eight steps to the front door that he already had opened and waiting for her. Walking inside, she immediately noticed that the interior of the house was as much in need of attention as the exterior had been, but at least it as warm.

The room contained a table with four oddly matched chairs across from a deep cushioned recliner and a long couch. The TV in the corner was the only modern-looking piece. The recliner was the only seat not covered with newspapers or laundry and, as she positioned herself there, she could see into the kitchen where dishes were piled high next to an overflowing garbage can.

_His brother __**must**__ be a bachelor._

Her "host" disappeared down the hall and returned with a blanket. He handed it to her at arms-length, still being careful not to crowd or spook her.

"I guess Jasper's not back from work yet," he said as he cleared a place for himself on the couch at an angle from her. "Sometimes he stays late, but he should be home soon." The continuous silence was not good for either one of them, so he asked, "What's your name?"

She opened her mouth slowly, it seemed a long time since she had spoken. "Isa…b…b…bella" her voice cracked. Clearing her throat she tried again. "Isabella Swan."

"Bella," he gave her a satisfied smile. "I like that."

"W-w-what's your n-n-name?" she was still shaking from the cold.

"Edward Cullen, at your service," he said, leaning back.

Isabella managed only a bashful smile. Then, noticing his sweat shirt for the first time, she grew curious.

"You go to Forks High School?" she asked.

"Yeah, for another few months. I'm supposed to graduate at the end of this semester. That is, if I pass Biology." He eyed her closely a moment. "You don't go to my school. Do you?"

Isabella shook her head. "I go to Western Washington Academy. It's a…"

"Yeah, I know," he interrupted. "It's the fancy private school on the hill."

She only nodded again. Why was she suddenly embarrassed of that?

Still watching her closely, Edward shook his head in amused frustration. "How old are you, Bella?"

"Sixteen."

"I'll bet you're just barely sixteen."

She had to shrug her shoulders and admit that was true.

"What were you doing out there all by yourself?" His voice sounded more concerned than annoyed.

Isabella sighed and looked down. He did deserve some sort of explanation after all he had done.

"Well, I just got a job at the hardware store in town, you see," she began softly, trying to keep her tone low. "I thought I would make a good impression by staying late to clean up. Then on my way home it started to rain…" Her voice went up half an octave. "And my car ran out of gas. I thought I could find a house and use the phone, but there weren't any." She sniffed. "Houses, I mean. I just kept walking and those guys started following me. I was so scared I didn't know what to do…" she broke down sobbing.

"It's okay; I can guess what happened next." Edward mumbled softly, feeling a bit awkward. "I'm just glad those jerks were stupid enough to leave their headlights on or I might not have seen what was happening when I drove by. See, I was already heading out here. I come to Jasper's every time my mom and I fight, which is a lot," he rolled his eyes at that point. Changing his voice, he suggested, "Maybe you should call your folks."

"Oh no, it will be awful! My parents will go through the roof!" Her eyes were wide and full of dread.

"Why should they? It's not like you did it on purpose."

Isabella shook her head. "You don't know my parents. They never wanted me to get a job of my own to begin with and they hate for me to be out when it's dark. After tonight I know they will make me quit." She leaned her forehead on her palms. "I will probably never be let out of the house again."

"So, don't tell them," Edward said simply as if the solution was obvious. "Call them up and explain that you had to take someone from work home and it took you a long time because of the rain. Tell them you're calling from your friend's house and you won't be home for another hour at least. Then we can get some gas for your car, clean you up, and they'll never know."

Isabella looked at him as though he had just suggested she flap her arms and fly home. "They would never believe me!" she demanded. "I don't know how to lie. I mean, I cannot lie, not to my parents. That is, I have never done it before."

Now Edward thought _she_ could not be serious, but her face told him otherwise.

"Besides," she went on, "I should report this to the authorities, right?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "It's up to you," he said casually. "Personally, I don't think it will do any good. I have little faith in the legal system. My brother wouldn't agree with me, though. He'll help you if that's what you want."

Isabella felt so lost. She looked at him hopefully and asked, "What do you think I should do?" For a moment she wondered why his opinion was so important to her, but it just was.

Edward was silent a long time and when he spoke his voice was low with hard anger. "Spoiled assholes from the city most likely. Probably thinking a sports scholarship gives them the right to do anything – to anyone." Leaning forward, he stared Isabella in the eyes. "I would love to see them pay," his voice softened slightly, "but it wouldn't be much fun along the way. I got a real good look at them, and you probably got a slight one, so between the two of us we _might_ be able to identify them. Maybe, if we're lucky. Even so, they wouldn't get the punishment they really deserve. For your own sake, make very certain it will be worth all your time and pain before you decide."

Isabella could not help smiling at his attempt to counsel her and asked, "Are you always this concerned about people you don't know?"

Edward found himself wanting to smile too, but he feigned a hurt look instead.

"I know you," he insisted. "You're Bella Swan. You go to West Washington. You work at the hardware store, at least you did before tonight. You don't know how to check your gas gauge. And you can scream louder than anyone I've ever met!"

She tried to laugh, but it caught in her throat. The chill was gone from her body, but the cold chills of fear remained letting the reality of the night's events become piercingly clear.

"If you hadn't been there tonight," she whispered intently, "I… I just don't want to think what would have happened. You saved me, maybe even my life."

"Well, kido," Edward smiled sheepishly, "Let's hope I don't have to make a habit of it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for giving this new story a chance :)<strong>_

__~**_Alexanya_**


	2. The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time

Rescues

Chapter 1: "The Wrong Place at the Wrong Time"

**_***Two Years Later***_**

* * *

><p><em>I hate school.<em>

Isabella watched the round wall clock as her final class period, U.S. Government with Mr. Banner, passed slowly.

_If this is such a distinguished academy, how did they get this reject from the sixties on their staff?_

Twisting her class ring on her finger, she tried not to be too obvious as she glanced outside. Would this day never end? The ring rubbed against the sensitive skin feeling much too big for her small hands. She'd never wanted the thing in the first place. It had been her parents' idea; more like their insistence. They said she should be proud to show off her accomplishments, but being able to get straight A's all through school without even trying didn't feel like an accomplishment. More like a mental mutation. And she didn't need a gaudy circle of metal weighing down her hand as a constant reminder that graduation was fast approaching either.

Like she could forget.

Her parents had her future all planned, including the prestigious private college that would prepare her for an equally prestigious law school. When Isabella has tried to suggest she go somewhere closer to home to begin with, she was graced with the usual raised eyebrow and her father's voice asking, "Is that the sort of idea you get from that friend of yours?"

Isabella smiled in spite of herself when she thought of her best friend, Edward Cullen. For over two years their friendship had been the only sane part of her life. Edward was always there for her, making sense out of the chaos, even when he didn't know it.

There was a time she had even thought of killing herself. Her older brother, Emmett, had sworn never to come home again and her family seemed to dicinigrate before her very eyes. If she had felt helpless to stop the constant fighting before, it was nothing compared to the emptiness she felt in the cold silence he left behind. Isabella had lay on her bed and wondered what she was staying around for. She even got as far as writing the note and suddenly realized that, without her, Edward would be alone too and there would be no one to keep him out of trouble.

That was only one of the times she credited him with saving her life.

"Perhaps you could explain further, Miss Swan?"

_Oh crap, that's my name. Right, I'm at school – great!_

"Sorry," Isabella smiled with embarrassment. "Could you repeat the question?"

"I'm sure your day-dreams are more interesting than our discussion," Mr. Banner taunted, "But they won't be on the test."

Several brown-nosers tried to laugh at his weak joke. It was really irritating when they did that.

"I asked what your thoughts were on the new legislation being proposed to push back the logging boundaries."

Since she hadn't been paying attention to the lecture, Isabella reached back into her mind to recall a news story from the night before. Charlie was big on watching the news, even during dinner.

"Wouldn't that open up logging in the national park zone and the reservations?" she said as a statement more than a question. "That doesn't seem right."

"But without logging expansion, what is going to happen to the economy of Forks?" Mike Newton piped up.

"And what happens to the wildlife, including all the outdoor recreation potential if the forests are gone?" Isabella had worked for the Newton's family store briefly when she was sixteen and she knew how much they relied on outdoor enthusiasts for their clientele.

"Wonderful! We have a debate!" Mr. Banner looked as if he had just woken up to find Christmas had come early. "Does anyone else want to add to this discussion?"

"Well, someone is going to get rich off of this one way or another," Jessica Stanley said with a flip of her hair. She was one of those rare breeds that is both popular and smart, although she could never pass by Isabella as the top in their class. "My father says that Senator Prichard is going to pay a visit to the area soon to look into widening the highway to accommodate the additional logging trucks."

"Isn't he getting a little ahead of himself?" Isabella remarked, surprising even herself with her class contribution. She was usually more of the sit quiet and ace the tests kind of student. "There is still a good chance that the legislation won't pass."

"But think of the jobs it would create if the entire stretch of highway from Forks and Port Angles to Seattle was widened," Jessica insisted, no doubt regurgitating her parents' words.

"And easier access to Forks means more tourists," Mike agreed, with a smile in Jessica's direction.

"And what are the tourists going to be coming to see, Newton, if the forests are sticks and the wildlife is gone?" Isabella asked in exasperation. "Why is Senator Prichard pushing for this legislation in the first place?"

"Can you elaborate on that?" Mr. Banner asked eagerly.

Isabella suddenly realized that every pair of eyes in the classroom was on her and her throat closed up. She didn't like this much attention, which is why she usually kept her mouth shut in class. What had gotten into her?

"Well… it's like Jessica said," she swallowed. "There is always someone who stands to get rich off of something like this. So… you know… what's in it for the senator."

"Oooo…. A conspiracy theory," Eric Yorkie rubbed his hands together with a glint in his eye. "Now, this is getting good."

The class laughed and Isabella felt red heat rising to her face. Why hadn't she just kept her mouth shut?

"It was just a question," she mumbled, looking down at her blank notebook and trying to hide her face with her hair. "And what's so great about more Seattle city-folks coming around here anyway?"

No one seemed to hear that last comment, which was probably for the best. Although it was ancient gossip now, most of Isabella's classmates knew she'd been attacked by strangers on the northern highway a couple of years back. It was no secret that she avoided "city-folks" after that. Although the two guys who had tried to grab her the night she met Edward were never seen in the area again, Isabella was always just a little nervous that they might come back to town one day.

Edward told her not to worry too much. The two of them had even gone to Seattle to look at mug shots and give their statements, but nothing had ever come of it. Just another unsolved case that could have ended much worse if it hadn't been for her best friend. That night she'd had no choice but to trust Edward with her life and since then he had never let her down.

He knew what it was to be a friend.

Most people didn't look deep enough to see that quality in Edward. She knew that he was very responsible; he just liked to do things in his own way. He was not a trouble-maker exactly, but he always seemed to have two strikes against him. There were times when he was quite brilliant, but he could never make the grades. He had been forced to graduate from High School late because of his grade in Biology and Isabella had spent an entire semester drilling him before every test and convincing him a diploma was worth it.

Her father, Charlie has tried relentlessly to discourage their friendship. "He is completely disrespectful and lacks any discipline," he liked to claim. "He will drag you down, Isabella, and I really don't understand why you continue to associate with him."

It had been futile for him to try discouraging their friendship, though, and they had grown to be almost inseparable.

BUZZZZZ!

_The bell – finally, I'm free! _

Isabella was out the door and down the hall before most students even had their books closed. She bypassed her locker, having already prepared for a quick escape, and glided through a side door to the parking lot where her red truck was waiting.

"Hello, baby," she said brightly, sliding along the worn seats. "Did you miss me?"

The old clunker rocked and coughed like a favorite grandfather as Isabelle turned the key and coaxed it from its long nap. Even Edward, who had helped her salvage the old beater and got it into running condition for her, couldn't understand the love she had for this old truck. But it was something that was all hers. Not a gift or a bribe. Just something that belonged to her and the fact that her parents hated it but couldn't make her give it up, well, that just made it even more special.

"Time to make tracks, baby," she encouraged, her long braid flipping over her shoulder as she whipped her head around to back out of the parking spot. "Emmett is coming home today! Can you believe it?"

The old truck said nothing in reply, but did respond appropriately to the extra gas Isabella gave it at the corner. She flew out of the parking lot with a rare feeling of exhilaration, almost forgetting the stop sign at the bottom of the hill.

Her older brother, Emmett had been in California since last summer. He hadn't even come home over Christmas, choosing to spend it with his girlfriend instead. Even though he had claimed it was his only chance to meet her family, Isabella understood it was really the tension between him and their parents that had kept him away. The holidays had been miserable without him.

None of that mattered now, though. He was coming to visit for a whole week. Surly that was enough time to patch up old grievances. Soon, things would be just like they used to be and he wouldn't stay away any more.

Rolling down the window she remembered she had to stop by Edward and Jasper's place to get Emmett's present before she could go home. She had selected an old family portrait from years ago and taken it in to be framed. Edward was supposed to pick it up for her when he went into town this morning.

Isabella quickly changed her route and came to the familiar turn that led to the long narrow driveway that she knew so well. Edward had moved in with his brother the summer before last and he almost never saw his parents anymore. Jasper had really been the only stable figure in his life anyway and Edward could always count on him. Even so, Isabella knew he regretted the estrangement in his family and he often thought he was a disappointment.

She understood that feeling too.

As her red truck rumbled across the dirt drive, Isabella caught sight of the house in the distance. The appearance of the place had not improved much since she had first seen it. She had insisted they all paint it last summer but, in truth, she loved the aged and unpolished look. This house had become her second home and the difference it had from her own was a welcome change.

Skidding to a stop in the dirt drive, Isabella slammed into park and bolted up the rickety stairs. She rapped absentmindedly on the front door, just to announce her arrival, as she opened it.

"Edward?" she called quickly.

"He's not here, Bella," Jasper yelled back as he stepped out of the kitchen. "He got some work over in Port Angeles, but he left your package behind the chair there."

Jasper Cullen was different from Edward in so many ways that it was hard to believe they were even brothers sometimes. At twenty-seven, Jasper had already established himself as a competent officer with the Forks Police Department. Edward liked to claim that Jasper has mastered the "3 R's" before grade school. He was responsible, respectable, and reasonable. None of which Edward had ever been accused of being.

"Edward got a new job?" Isabella asked hopefully as she picked up the picture carefully wrapped in brown paper.

"Not exactly," Jasper leaned against the doorway watching her. "He's working for some guy rewiring an apartment unit in one of the older houses. You know that big, rundown Victorian just across the river on Front Street? Well, I guess somebody wants it renovated."

Isabella resisted the urge to peak at the newly framed portrait, not wanting to disturb the wrapping, and nodded. "Sure, I've seen that place. I'm surprised they don't tear it down," she remarked as she rushed back to the door. "Thanks, Jazz! I've got to run. They should be back from the airport with my brother by now!"

Much to her delight, Isabella found she was right and her father's car was already in the driveway when she got home. A sudden thrill of anticipation shot through her as she thought of the reunion waiting inside.

_This is so great!_

Present in one hand, school bag in another, she sprinted up the stone walk and through the front door.

"I don't know why I'm surprised. This is just like you!"

"Have you thought about what you are doing?"

"Of course he hasn't! He is just acting on impulse!"

"Dad, that's not true!"

"It is exactly like the time you dropped out of school!"

"When are you going to start acting like a mature adult?"

"I happen to think that is what I'm doing. I'm living my life, my way!"

In the hallway, Isabella's heart sank as she listened to her parents and her brother fighting in the living room around the corner. The sounds echoed those she'd grown accustomed to hearing before Emmett moved out. Her father's pacing. Her mother's pleading. Their voices growing louder and louder until Emmett would leave again…

_Why are they doing this?_

With a deep breath, Isabella slammed the door, acting like she had just arrived, and called cheerfully. "Emmett! Where are you?"

The yelling instantly stopped as she ran into the living room and saw her brother standing there. His face was tan and his curly dark hair cut shorter than she ever remembered seeing it before. He had bulked up too, but he looked good. In fact, he looked really good except for the tension in his eyes. But that tension started to fade as soon as he saw his little sister rushing towards him.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes!" he said as she reached up to put her arms around his thick neck and she laughed at the nick name he had rarely used since she quit ballet in the fifth grade. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Em! I'm so glad you're home," Isabella was surprised to find herself close to tears. "Why did you stay away so long?"

"I've got a surprise for you," Emmett replied, ignoring her question. "One I hope you're going to like."

"What is it?" she asked, releasing him from her tight squeeze but not stepping back. "Are you moving home?"

"No… no, it's not that," Emmett seemed stunned by the question. "It's… well…" He took a deep breath. "I'm getting married!"

Isabella felt the blood drain from her face. "Married?"

"That's right. In the fall," Emmett informed her with hopeful enthusiasm. "Isn't that great?"

"So soon?" Isabella stammered.

Now she understood what all the arguing had been about. Their parents still hoped that Emmett would return to school and eventually become a lawyer like their father. If he got married now, at twenty-two, that was less likely than ever to happen. They would fight him on this wedding no matter what. But, just because they were going to make things hard on him didn't mean that she had to.

"That's… that's wonderful, Em," she forced herself to smile. "I'm so happy for you."

"Really? That means a lot," he seemed relieved and smiled at her gratefully. "See, Isabella doesn't think it is such a terrible idea."

"Isabella doesn't know any better," their father jumped in. His dark eyes looking more cross than usual, Charlie Swan pinned both of his children with a stare that had sent more than one court clerk jumping to do his bidding. "She can't anticipate the problems that your mother and I can."

Stepping between them in a calming manner, Isabella tried to defuse the situation. "Maybe you should at least meet this girl before…"

"Honey," her mother cut her off. "We need to talk to your brother alone for a while."

Isabella couldn't hide the hurt in her face. In less than a minute she was being given the boot.

"I'm sorry," Rene Swan added in her usual, pleading voice that begged her daughter not to be difficult. "Things are just so crazy right now."

"I understand. It's all right," Isabella lied.

"Don't worry," her brother called after her. "I promise to stick around."

That might be, but she did not intend to stick around. On her way out the door, Isabella slid the unopened portrait into the back of the hall closet. Grabbing her purse, she left just as the screaming began again.

This time Isabella didn't even bother to knock when she barged into Jasper's house. The sound of the door angrily slamming shut was enough to make her presence known.

"It went that well?" Edward asked sarcastically from the couch without even glancing up from the TV.

Isabella flopped down next to him and helped herself to a slice of pizza from the box on his lap. "Can I move in?" she whined.

"I thought you already had," he teased back.

A few minutes later Jasper emerged from one of the back bedrooms dressed in a sports jacket and tie. He looked down at the two of them staring blankly at the TV and munching pizza in silence. "It went that well?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"She's moving in," Edward informed him nonchalantly.

"I thought she already had."

"Did you two rehearse this or something?" Isabella snapped, not in the mood to be teased.

Jasper just chuckled and grabbed his keys.

"Say hi to Alice for me," Edward requested as his brother crossed in front of them and headed for the door.

Isabella nudged Edward in the side. "I thought he broke up with Alice," she whispered.

"They got back together," Edward whispered back.

"You got back together with Alice," Isabella's hushed voice rose to a yell as she glared at Jasper. "Why am I the last to know?"

"Since when do I have to make that public knowledge?" Jasper drawled out with a devilish grin, just to goad her.

"Well, excuse me!" Isabella threw her hands up. "I thought I might count a little more than the rest of the public! And you know how much I like Alice. You could have at least said something!"

Edward patted Isabella's arm soothingly, but addressed his brother. "Bella is just having a little identity crises today, with a sprinkle of anxiety. Don't worry about it."

Isabella snatched her arm away and glared at her best friend, but chose pouting over making another comment.

"Uh huh," Jasper drawled out carelessly. "Well, don't you two go and do something radical like pick this place up while I'm gone."

"Yeah, OK," Edward waved him off.

"Now, I mean it," Jasper opened the door with a grin. "Don't you dare lift a finger or clean a thing. You got that?"

Edward briefly considered throwing something in the general direction of his brother's voice, but the door clicked shut before he finished the thought, leaving Isabella and him alone.

The two of them sat there in silence for several minutes. She chucked the remains of her pizza crust into the box and Edward obligingly finished it for her without a word. He stole a glance at her tight face before turning to switch the TV off with the remote. She was getting close to telling him what was bothering her. He knew his best friend pretty well, so he sat motionless for the remaining five seconds that it took for her to open up.

"He's getting married," Isabella finally blurted out, twisting to slide one leg under her so she could see Edward's face. "Emmett's getting married."

"Really?" he replied calmly. "Is that good or bad?"

"Good for _him_, I guess. I mean, he seems happy enough..."

Edward nodded knowingly. "But, I'm guessing your parents weren't as thrilled with the idea."

"It's his life, right!" she snapped, her brown eyes glinting with little hints of gold as her anger rose. "If he is happy that should make them happy, right? Right?"

"Right," Edward repeated agreeably.

"So, why do they have to control everything?" Isabella flopped back against the couch pillow with a defeated sigh. "They will turn this wedding into an ultimatum. Just watch! They'll make him chose between his family or this girl, and he'll chose _her_. He won't have a choice; they'll push him into it. Then she will become his family and he'll just forget about us."

"No, Bella. That's not going to happen," Edward's soothing voice finally interrupted her tirade.

"How do you know?" she barked at him, but her suddenly choked up voice took most of the bite out of it.

"Because Emmett loves you," he said, leaning in closer to brush her hair back behind her ear. "And because you'll still be his little sister after he is married. Even if he doesn't want to see your parents, he will want to see you."

Isabella just shrugged and breathed in his familiar scent.

"Look at my family," Edward went on. "I haven't even spoken to my parents in months, but Jasper and I get along great… most of the time."

"But, that's different."

"Why, because we live together? What difference does that make?" he challenged. "Have you suddenly forgotten how to use of phone? Or developed a fear of flying that I don't know about?"

Isabella paused to think for a moment. "Do you really think I might be able to fly out and visit them? Would they want me to?"

"Why wouldn't they? I mean, if Emmett thinks enough of this girl to marry her, she can't be too bad. You might even like her."

"Yeah, that's true. Emmett's other girlfriends were always nice to me. She might like me too."

"What? What is that?" Edward teased. "Is that optimism I'm hearing from you? It can't be."

Isabella elbowed him in the side and fought hard not to grin. "You're imagining things," she insisted. "I'm horribly depressed and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. No way," she was definitely fighting the grin now. "I'm beyond cheering up."

"I've heard that before," Edward smiled openly. "But I know your weakness..."

"No, I'm serious," Isabella whined as he stood and dragged her to her feet. "It won't work this time and I just want to wallow in self-pity."

"Come on, Swan. You know you can't resist," he pushed her gently in front of him and walked them both towards the kitchen. "Now, you get the bowls down and I'll get the ice cream."

Isabella whirled around to scowl at him for being so bossy and crossed her arms across her chest in a last attempt to look defiant. "There had better be a lot of chocolate syrup, Cullen."

Edward grinned and leaned close to reach behind her. "A new bottle just for you."

"OK, fine," Isabella stopped trying to fight the smile. "But, I'm still not going to cheer up."

"Think of it this way, kiddo," he replied with a wink. "Things can't get any worse tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"And I thought yesterday was a bad day!" Isabella rested her head on the steering wheel of her truck with a sign of utter defeat. "Come on, baby. Don't do this to me now."<p>

A dull grinding sound was followed by a fruitless clicking as she turned the key several more times in an attempt to get the truck to start.

This was _so_ not happening!

Late afternoon sunlight glared back at her from the storefront windows in downtown Port Angeles as a nagging reminder of the lateness of the day. All she had wanted was to do a little shopping. Normally a Saturday afternoon spent in the boutique stores of Port Angeles would have been the last thing on her agenda… right after having her fingernails pulled out… but she had wanted to find something special to wear when she met Emmett's finance. Knowing how her parents felt about her truck she hadn't volunteered the information that her shopping trip was going to be outside of Forks. They'd never made Port Angeles off-limits as a destination before, but if she had to call them now they probably would. And that was if they didn't just force her to junk her truck completely.

_Great! Just great! _Isabella growled in frustration and wished she'd let Edward check the engine last weekend like he'd wanted to.

_Wait a minute!_

Her head snapped up as the answer hit her. Edward! He was working here in Port Angeles. At least, Jasper had said he was yesterday and Edward did mention being busy until after 6:00 tonight. Isabella looked at her watch. It was just after 5:00. If she could remember exactly where that old house on Front Street was, maybe she could find Edward there. It couldn't be too far and it was at least worth a try before she sucked it up and called her parents.

Grabbing her shopping bags and her purse, she leaned across the seat to make sure the doors were both locked before hopping out of the trust onto the sidewalk. As if on cue, a crack of thunder was heard in the distance. The sky was still clear, but a storm was definitely on the way. Which made sense because, you know, why wouldn't things get even worse?

Making a stepping trek towards the rive side of town, Isabella watched the street signs until she came to Front Street. One direction seemed to be primarily industrial so she took a chance on going the other way and hoped she'd be able to recognize the old house she had heard Jasper describing yesterday.

_Damn it, why did Edward have to let his cell phone contract expire?_

The evening shadows were growing longer as she passed several warehouses on her way to the older neighborhood and her light shopping bags even began to feel heavy. No one else was around, which wasn't too surprising for a Saturday, but the quiet almost felt loud to her and she started to freak herself out.

"This was a bad idea, Isabella," she whispered, just to hear her own voice. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

The thought of turning around and facing her parents' disapproval was just starting to take root in her mind when she saw the ancient Victorian in the distance.

_Thank you, God,_ she thought as she quickened her steps towards the old building. _Please let Edward be there. _

In her mind she pictured him standing on a ladder or something just inside the door tinkering with some electric wires. He'd scold her for being out on her own, but she wouldn't mind. She'd just promise to stay out of his way until he was done and could either take a look at her truck or give her a ride back to Forks. Her relief was almost palatable.

Isabella crossed the empty street quickly, making her way to the old porch. She had almost taken the first step when a man briskly opened the front door and plunged out so suddenly that she took a reflective step back. He was tall and broad, but far from young, and he seemed to be overly occupied buttoning up the front of his long overcoat. Without taking notice of the girl on the sidewalk below him, he bent his head to put on a brimmed hat as he took the stairs at a brisk rate.

A gasp accidentally escaped Isabella's lips as the strange man tilted his head down and revealed a wide, dark mark of some kind on the top of his balding crown.

Her involuntary sound finally caught the man's attention and his head snapped up to fix two small, dark eyes on her face. For several long seconds he stared at her without kindness before finally stalking away in the opposite direction from which she had come.

A breath she'd been unaware of holding burst out of Isabella's mouth and she literally raised a hand to feel the pounding of her heart. _Get a grip!_ She chastised herself, but that guy had scared the wits out of her and all she wanted to do now was get the hell off of this street. Pausing just briefly to watch him walk away, Isabella quickly ran up the steps and rapped on the closed door.

She suddenly felt very foolish. No one lived in this place. Who was she expecting to answer? But she could just barge in. Could she?

Isabella knocked on the door again with greater force and this time it opened just a crack. In his haste, the man must not have shut the door securely. So, now she stood on the porch, feeling quite stupid with the door part way opened and still no one else in sight. Well, she hadn't come this far for nothing, so she cautiously pushed the door open and took a tentative step inside.

"Hello?" she called softly, her embarrassment only mounting when no one answered. "Is anyone here?"

The entry hall was deserted and painfully quiet. There were several other doors leading off in both directions, but they were all tightly shut. Ahead of her was a staircase that headed strait up to the second floor. It looked as though the door just to the left of the second floor landing was open slightly, causing a small stream of evening light to fall on the floor in front of it.

"Excuse me?" Isabella called again as she crept towards the stairs, wondering if that open door was the apartment that was being worked on. "Hello?"

Surprisingly her feet didn't make a sound as she started up the ancient stairs, clinging close to the inside wall. If someone had been inside that room they must have heard her…unless Edward was in there working with his ear-buds in. It was beginning to feel more and more like this whole house was deserted, which added its own flare of creepiness to the situation, but at this point she had to be sure.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Isabella stepped closer to the open room and push the door wider as she called, "I'm sorry to intrude, but is anyone…"

Isabella froze; unable to speak, unable to move. Her ears began to ring and her muscles turned to jelly. Somewhere in the pit of her stomach she felt sick like never before and any attempt at breathing would only have caused her to faint.

The first thing her eyes registered was the blood. It was everywhere. Smeared along the wall and dripping from the table to form a puddle on the floor.

Next she focused on the knife. Only its handle was left visible from where the blade had been inserted deeply. Thick, red liquid still squeezed out from the fresh wound beneath it.

Then she saw the body. He was seated on a chair with its chest flat upon the table and his cheek lying in blood. The horror Isabella saw in his glassy eyes equaled her own.

And eternity of agonizing stillness followed before she finally gasped for air but her lung wouldn't pull anything in. Her heart began to pound like a fist was punching at her chest. She was going to be sick. Her mind was turning and flashing so fast she couldn't fix on a whole thought.

_Blood – Knife – Body_

_A dead man…_

_Murder!_

A single terror suddenly burst through the haze in her mind. It wasn't the discovery of a crime that suddenly demanded all of her focus, though. It was the realization that someone was behind her.

For the first time since stepping into this horror scene, Isabella screamed. Twisting in panic, she raised her arms in defense of her life against whatever danger awaited her. The face she turned to see, however, only shared her shocked recognition.

"Edward!" Isabella wept as all the emotion flowed through her at once. She staggered toward the lifeline that suddenly appeared before her and, collapsing in his arms, she clung to him

Somewhere, even in the midst of his own horror, Edward found the strength to hold his best friends quacking body up against his own. His face felt as white as the corpse of his former employer whose blood even now drained from his body. _Holy shit!_

Less than an hour ago the two of them has been arguing in this very room. Arguing because Edward had quit before finishing the job and, in spite of being called a worthless kid who weaseled out of their deal, he'd been damn glad that he had. Edward had good reasons for wanting distress from this place in a hurry and, looking at the scene in front of him, it was pretty clear that his suspicions had been right.

_Oh shit, how did I get into this? _For a moment Edward could only stare in sickened disbelief. He had to think, now. He had to focus. What was going on? What was he going to do?… _Fuck, there's so much blood…_

The sudden realization of the girl trembling against his body brought his mind out of the fog.

"Bella." He breathed in quaking disbelief. He slowly backed them out of the room, his arms instinctively tightening around her. "Bella? What the hell?"

Edward released her slightly so he could see her face. She was trying to control her tears but her lip quivered and her eyes were filled. She looked small and terrified and, taking one look at her, he lost what little composure he had left.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here!" he demanded in anger.

Her answer was smaller than a whisper. "I was looking for you," she confessed as the tears won the battle, making silent rivers down her cheeks and over her trembling jaw.

Edward studied her face for one moment of tight silence. The fear and confusion he saw there cut into him. He'd felt that look on him before, the night they first met, and those same protective instincts took over now in full force.

"We've got to get you out of here, Bella," he informed her in a voice that was steadier than he felt.

"What?" Isabella tried to make her mouth work as she stammered half-finished questioned and floundered to keep Edward from disentangling her arms from around his waist.

"We can't waste any time now," he coaxed her, transferring her hands to his.

"What… what about the police?" she asked as he started pulling her back down the stairs.

"We'd better be far away from her when they find that body."

"Why, Edward? I don't understand," her voice was still choked up with crying as she stumbled on the final step. "We didn't do anything…"

"Bella, please," he stopped just before opening the front door and took her by the shoulders gently. "Please, Bella, just trust me."

She followed him without another word.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you are starting to embrace these new characters. They have a knack for finding trouble and have a long journey to take together. Please let me know what you think of them and this story so far. Thanks for reading!<strong>_

__**_~Alexanya_**


	3. The Plan

Rescues

Chapter 2

"The Plan"

* * *

><p>Five miles outside of Port Angeles, Edward finally came to a stop at a rest area off of the highway. Isabella continued to cling to the back of his jacket, her nose buried in his collar, even after the vibrations of the motorcycle had come to a stop. Thunder rolled in the distance and wind whipped the damp air around them. Isabella pushed herself closer to Edward's back trying to make the trembling in her limbs go away.<p>

They remained motionless in this position for several long minutes. A family of four was just packing up a picnic on one of the tables nearby and the squeaking sound of a young girl flying back and forth on an old metal swing set a strange tempo for the passing time. Even behind her tightly closed eyes, Isabella could sense the sun beginning to set as the end of the day approached and she shivered again as that brutal image flashed in her mind.

_Blood_

_Knife_

_Body_

"All right," Edward's voice cut into the stillness and nearly made Isabella gasp. "What exactly happened back there, Bella?"

"What?" Isabella barely recognized her own shaking voice. She let go of Edward's jacket as he twisted around to look at her. "How the hell should I know!"

"You were there."

"So were you," she shot back, suddenly feeling defensive. "You saw what I saw. That guy had been stabbed!"

"Keep your voice down!" Edward hissed, looking around as if they were in a crowd instead of a nearly deserted scrap of highway. "If we wanted the whole world to know what we'd seen we would have stuck around and called the police."

"And I still don't understand why we didn't do that."

"Well, why do you think, Bella?" Edward slid off the bike and paced a couple of steps off. He realized he was yelling and knew he needed to calm down but… _shit!..._ how exactly was he supposed to feel calm right now? "OK, let's try this again," he said after a few deep breaths. "Tell me exactly what you did up until you went in that room. You said you were looking for me. Right? OK… why were you looking for me?"

Isabella made herself focus on what he was asking. This kind of question was good. She could answer this one and maybe the next, and then maybe she'd start remembering how to breath normally again. She swallowed once. "My truck broke down."

Edward looked at her like she'd just changed the subject. "Maybe we should start a little further back. Why were you in Port Angeles?"

"Oh, um, shopping." A gust of wind blew her loose hair into her face suddenly and she reached behind to hold it place. "I came to go shopping."

Amazingly, Edward's lip twitched into an almost smile. "That's a pretty lame alibi for you, Miss Swan."

Isabella stared at him blankly for a second before she realized he was actually teasing her. Instead of being mad, though, she felt relief. If Edward was teasing, then he was OK and that meant they'd figure this out somehow.

"Yeah, I know," she tried to smile. "Who would believe it? But it's true. Emmett's fiancé is coming to town and I wanted to… I don't know… look good."

"You always look good."

"But she's from Los Angeles, you know?

"So, she won't like how you look?"

"No… but, her name is Rosalie, of all things. I mean, how pretty is that? And I just don't think my good pair of jeans are going to make the right… wait… are you trying to distract me?"

Edward's lips were definitely twitching now. "You're too easy, Bella," he smiled, the setting sun making his copper hair shine. "But at least you are breathing normally now. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I guess," she confessed, realizing that her trembling had stopped. She swung her leg off of the bike and walked closer to where he stood.

"So, you came to Port Angeles to do some shopping and your truck wouldn't start back up," Edward recapped. "I told you to bring it over last week for me to look at."

"Thanks," she said wearily. "An 'I told you so' is just exactly what I need right now. Do you ever get tired of being right?"

"It's just a gift, kiddo," he smirked, reaching out to mess with her wind-blown hair until she batted his hand away. "Keep going."

"Jasper told me yesterday that you were doing some work at that old house." An involuntary shutter went through her at the thought of that place. "I thought maybe you'd be working there today."

"Where is your truck now?"

"It's still parked on Hill Drive. Across from the diner."

"You _walked_ from there?"

Isabella nodded.

"Alone?"

"Well, yeah, alone."

"Why didn't you call your mom?"

"Because I didn't tell anyone I was coming to Port Angeles. I didn't need the lecture, all right? Or the excuse for them to take the truck away."

"What the hell, Bella!" Edward snapped. "So no one knew you left Forks? No one knew you were walking alone in the river section? What if I hadn't been there? If something had happened to you…shit… no one would have even known you were gone!"

"It's not like Port Angeles in the daylight is exactly dangerous."

"That part of town is!"

"Well, I didn't know that! I didn't even realize how deserted and… creepy… it was until I was almost to the house."

"Damn it, Bella," Edward mumbled, but tried to calm himself down again. "OK, let's get back to the house. You went looking for me and you got to the house and…what?"

"I went in."

"You just went in?"

She shrugged, "Well, I knocked. But the door wasn't latched and it opened… I called out to see if anyone was home. I was just going to peek inside, but since no one was around I decided to look upstairs."

"So, you just wandered into a deserted house, alone, in a bad section of town?"

"I was hoping you were there and I was scared to walk back by myself."

"That's because you shouldn't have _been_ in that part of town by yourself to begin with!"

"I think we've established that, Mr. Know-it-all!" Isabella said snidely. "Will you get off it?"

"No, I won't!" Edward didn't care that he was yelling now. "What if you had been there when… what if someone… do you even know what could have happened to you? Damn it, Bella, for someone as smart as you are you just don't think sometimes!"

Isabella opened her mouth to protest, but closed it when no defense came to mind. "I'm scared enough, Edward. Do we really have to do this right now?"

Edward paced away from her, his hands fists at his sides. "I should have quit earlier. I knew Harrison was a crook, but I never imagined anything…"

Isabella followed him when he stopped muttering. "Is… _was_ that the man in the room?" she spoke to his back. "Was he your boss?

Edward just nodded without looking at her.

"I thought you just started that job. When did you quit?"

"An hour or two ago."

"What? Why?"

Edward sighed and turned back to face her. "I think the guy was into some pretty shady stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say he was using the remodel as a front for drugs."

"What! Why would you say that?"

"Well, the guy _is_ dead, Bella!"

"Yeah, I kind of saw that for myself. Remember?"

"I'm sorry," Edward rested his hands on her shoulders and squeezed comfortingly before continuing. "I started to get suspicious yesterday. I should have just quit then."

"You are always suspicious, though," Isabella reminded him. "It's in your nature."

"Yeah, well, this guy was a nervous wreck. These crates came in and I tried to move them out of the way and Harrison just went ballistic on me. I thought he was going to fire me… or shoot me… just for touching them."

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and assume you looked inside them when you got the chance."

"Well, of course I did."

"Like I said," Isabella shook her head. "It's just in your nature. So, what did you find?"

"I only had a second to look but whatever was inside was packed in coffee grounds."

"And you don't think he was planning to open a Starbucks?"

"Bella, drugs are commonly packed in coffee to through off the scent…"

"I wasn't being serious, genius. And I actually did know that."

Edward took another calming breath. "It's not like that was enough for me to call the cops, but it was a good enough reason to just get the hell out of there. The guy was a jerk anyway. Whatever he was involved in, I was done working for him."

"Yeah, well, as usual your instincts just might have been right," Isabella said. "I doubt he was killed over coffee."

"Right."

"I mean… it's not like it was an easy or neat job either. It was…" Isabella stopped to swallow hard and hugged her arms around herself. "I mean… there was just so much blood, Edward. Everywhere! And it smelled so… so…."

"Hey," Edward took a step forward and slung an arm around her shoulders. "It's OK. Everything is going to be OK. I'm sorry I got so upset."

"I'm scared," she confessed softly, turning her head into him just slightly. He smelled like trees and clear water with a hint of the winter-mint gum he liked so much.

"I know you are," Edward gave her a little squeeze. "I wish you hadn't seen all of that."

"It was awful!"

"But it's over now. You don't have to think about it anymore. That's why I didn't call the cops. If Harrison was killed over drugs, we don't want anyone he associated with to even know we were around there. Hell, the cops might even think we were involved or something. Right?"

"Why would they think that?"

"Well, I was the last one to see him alive; you were the first one to see him dead… some might say that puts us at the scene of the crime."

Isabella nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense." She shuttered a little in the cold and was grateful that Edward hadn't removed his arm yet.

"Someone else will find him and call the cops eventually. No one even has to know we were there. OK?"

"What about my truck?"

"I'll take you home and come back to look at it tonight or tomorrow. Just tell your parents I'm working on it for you if they ask where it is. Hell, that won't even be a lie."

"You think of everything, I guess." Isabella managed to smile as Edward took his arm away and started to slip his jacket off. "It almost seems too easy."

"Well, no one has any reason to think you'd be anywhere near that building, do they? No one saw you or anything, right? So, maybe it is that easy." He held the jacket out to her. "Here, put this on while we ride. It looks like it might start to rain before we make it back to Forks." When she didn't reply, he shook the jacket in front of her impatiently. "Bella? Bella!"

Isabella's eyes had been fixed to the ground but she snapped them up when he called her name. Her face was white and her lips were trembling.

"What's wrong?" Edward demanded. When she didn't respond, he reached out to touch her shoulder and she flinched back. "Shit, Bella, what's wrong? Tell me!"

"There was that man, Edward…"

"What? What man?"

"I forgot… there was that man I saw. He was… he was leaving the building just before I went in."

Edward felt the blood drain from his own face when he realized what she was saying. "Oh, fuck," he breathed, not even trying to hide his horror.

Isabella felt the panic start to rise within here. "Oh my… Oh my… He… He… It was him… He was the killer." Her breathing was coming in hysterical pants and her voice was starting to rise dangerously high.

"Calm down, Bella. We don't know that." Edward wondered briefly how much she would listen to him when he own voice held a tremor. "Maybe he was just… running away from what he saw the same as we did."

"He wasn't running," she shook. "He was calm. Totally calm."

"Did he see you?"

Isabella nodded, frightened tears gathering in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"He looked right at me," she insisted, "But, I was just on the sidewalk. He… he might not have known I was going inside."

Edward's eyes lit up. "Of course! Sure! He wouldn't have any reason to think you'd be going inside. If he did, he would have stopped you most likely. You were just walking down the street. He probably doesn't even remember you were there."

"Do you really think so?" she asked in a broken voice.

"Listen," Edward wrapped his jacket around her and helped her put her arms through the sleeves. "I'm going to tell Jasper about this. Unofficially. And I'll make damn sure he knows to keep us out of it. But, he can keep tabs on this case through his cop buddies around here. If anything is… unsettling… he'll let us know. OK?"

Isabella nodded and clutched the coat around herself. "OK, we'll tell Jasper. That's what we'll do."

"Right. We have a plan. Now, let's get back to Forks and get you home before we both get soaked."

Amazingly, the rain held off until just before they reached the Swan's house. The sprawling, green lawn that bordered the long drive was just starting to grown damp as Edward maneuvered his bike to the over-hanging close to the porch. Isabella slipped off from behind him as he came to a stop and turned so she could take his jacket off.

"Remember," Edward told her quietly as he took the jacket from her and put it on himself. "Just don't say anything about Port Angeles to anyone. Don't mention your shopping trip at all if you don't have to."

"Right. Just act natural and all that," she rolled her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Well, don't look like you've just seen a body at least."

"How can you joke about this?"

"Who's joking?"

"Hey, Edward!" Emmett's booming voice suddenly came from the front door on the far side of the porch. He ran towards them with a smile on his face. "How are you, man?"

Edward's face instantly changed into a relaxed mask as he held a hand out to Isabella's older brother. "Dude, it's been forever. What the hell did you do, open a tanning shop or something?"

Emmett laughed as he shook Edward's hand. "I know. It's a bit of a change. But you can't keep that pasty white skin when you live near the beach in Southern Cali."

"You look like a damn surfer-boy," Edward joked. "But it's good to see you."

"You too. I see you're still letting my little sister tag along after you."

"Well, you know, someone has to keep an eye on her or who knows what might happen."

"Bite me. Both of you." Isabella told them in a clearly not amused tone.

The guys just laughed.

"So, I hear congratulations are in order," Edward went on. "Getting married, huh? That's kind of a big deal."

"Yeah, well," Emmett rubbed the back of his neck. "What can I say? She's really something. Just… can't imagine not being with her."

"And she's coming out here to meet the family?"

"She and her parents will be here on Monday," Emmett coughed. "I'm kind of a nervous wreck about how that's going to turn out."

"It'll be fine, Em," Isabella told him, trying to sound supportive. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Thanks, sis. Mom said you were out shopping for a new outfit to wear for them. You didn't need to do that." Taking a second look at her, he shrugged. "Guess you didn't end up buying anything after all?"

"No, I did. I got…" Isabella stopped.

"Oh? What'd you get?" Emmett tilted his head in confusion. "Where is it?"

Edward looked at her wearily. "Did you leave your shopping bags in your truck?" When she didn't reply right away, he went on smoothly to Emmett. "Her truck broke down on her again. I'm taking a look at it."

"I can't believe you're still driving that old thing, Isabella," Emmitt shook his head, but she wasn't listening anymore.

Where were her shopping bags? What had happened to them?

"Earth to Bella," Edward nudged her. "Did you leave your bags in your truck?"

"Um, yeah," Isabella answered, but she knew it wasn't true.

She had purposely grabbed her bags before locking up the truck and going to find Edward. She could remember carrying them on her long walk; her hands were even sore from it.

"Well, no big deal," Emmett shrugged, both guys eyeing her strangely. "You can get them tomorrow."

A strange tension filled in the air. Edward could tell Isabella was starting to panic again and he had a sudden feeling of dread as he watched her face go white. Emmett glanced between the two of them and was just about to speak with an exceptionally loud blast of thunder erupted in the air.

"Shit," Edward cursed. "You two better get inside."

"You're going to get caught in the downpour before you get home," Emmitt said as he glanced at the sky. "Why don't you come in and wait it out."

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks," Edward grimaced. "I'd take the storm over your dad any day… no offense."

Emmitt just nodded. "Dad's still not your biggest fan."

"Not at all," Edward suddenly grinned. "We're going to play golf together at the club next week."

"Yeah, right," Emmitt laughed. "Well, it was good to see you."

"You too. And, seriously, congratulations."

"Thanks," Emmitt shook his hand again and turned to his sister. "Come on, Isabella. Let's get in the house."

"What?" she looked up suddenly, the shell-shocked expression still in her eyes.

Edward reached out to put his hand on her arm and felt her trembling. Damn it!

"Go in the house, Bella," he told her quietly, trying to put a calming tone to his voice without being obvious. "I'll call you later."

"OK," she replied automatically, catching his gaze and holding it an extra moment before following her brother across the porch.

She wondered if there was any way Edward had realized what had only just become clear to her. The shopping bags weren't with her… or in the truck… or on the street… She'd taken them into the house and dropped them when she screamed.

They were still in that bloody room.

Emmitt's concern proved to be correct and Edward was completely rain drenched by the time he got back to his brother's place.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jasper asked when Edward stumbled through the door wet and out of breath. "You look like a fish that flopped up on the bank!"

Throwing off his jacket, Edward turned to his brother. "Jazz, I've gotta talk to you right now."

His frantic look and tone stopped Jasper's joking. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've gotta talk to you," Edward repeated, walking further into the room. He didn't even know where to start. "I need your help."

"Shit. What happened?" The older brother asked, taking a seat at the table. "Are you in trouble?"

"Probably, but forget about that right now," he said nervously taking the seat across from him. "I'm worried about Bella."

"Bella? Something happened to Bella?"

"No… I mean, yes, but she's OK. Well, not exactly OK, but she's fine."

"Edward, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Something happened…"

"To Bella?"

Edward tried to take a deep breath and ended up pressing his head into the table top. "Fuck… I don't even know how to start."

"Just calm down for a second,"

"I can't calm down!"

"Well, you have to!" Jasper yelled in his police tone which brought Edward's head back up. "Now, just slow down and start at the beginning. What the hell has happened?"

"The guy I was working for," Edward squeezed his fists together on top of the table. "He was murdered."

"Murdered!" Jasper gaped at him as Edward just nodded. "In Port Angeles?"

"Yeah. Today."

"Edward, what the hell are you going on about? There's no way a murder happened in Port Angeles and the Forks Police Department doesn't hear about it. That's not even possible!"

"Don't fucking tell me it's not possible. I saw it!"

"What? What do you mean, you _ saw_ it?"

"And Forks P.D. doesn't know about it because I'm pretty sure the Port Angele's P.D. doesn't know about it yet. No one else does."

"No one _else_? So who, supposedly, knows about this murder?"

Edward swallowed again. "Just me and Bella. We… we saw it."

Somewhere in the space between two heart beats Jasper suddenly realized his brother was serious.

"Edward…" he spoke very slowly through a tight jaw. "Are you telling me that you and Bella actually witnessed a guy being killed? Is… is that what you are trying to say?"

"We didn't see him get killed… we just found the body."

Jasper sank back against the chair and put both his hands over his mouth. "Fucking hell…"

"Yeah," Edward nodded, trying to swallow again but his mouth was too dry. "That's one way to put it."

"Are you OK? Are you hurt in any way?"

"No, I'm not hurt. Just scared shitless."

"And Bella?"

"Physically OK."

"Where is she?"

"Home now. Trying to act calm and waiting for me to call. It was… it was really bad, Jazz."

"Wait just a second." Jasper disappeared down the hall and came back a moment later with a hand held recorder. "OK, start at the beginning."

"No way! I'm not saying anything on record."

"Edward, you witnessed a crime."

"I'm talking to you because you're my brother and I need your help, but _off_ the record only."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Damn it, Jasper, can you just be my brother for a few minutes without going all super cop on my ass? I've kind of had a bad day here!"

Jasper set the recorder down. "All right. For now, just tell me what happened."

"Well, I went back to the house where I'd been working and… wait, before that, I had quit the job."

"Why did you quit."

"I didn't like the guy I was working for. And I think he was dealing drugs out of the house."

"Whoa… what?"

"That's not the important part right now."

"It's probably damn important…."

"Fine, I think there were some drugs or something in some crates upstairs. I wasn't sure but I thought it was better I just get some distance from the ass hole. So I quit and left, but I went back."

"Why'd you go back?"

"Because the jerk had shorted me on the money I was owed. When I realized it, maybe 20 minutes later, I turned around and went back to make him pay me."

"Go on."

"The front door to the house was wide open, so I figured he was still there. I just left my bike on the street and went upstairs to the unit we'd been working on. And, when I got to the landing, Bella was there."

"I'm sorry… what?" Jasper choked out in surprise. "I think you skip something. What the hell was Bella doing there?"

"That was my reaction exactly. But, I must have startled her because she screamed and turned around and that's when I … saw it."

"Tell me exactly what you saw."

Edward kept trying to swallow and it just wasn't working. "Ah, shit, man… I can't even begin to describe it. It was like a scene from a horror movie. There was blood everywhere and … and he was slumped over on the table with a knife just sticking out of his back and his eyes were… they were dead. I mean, you can tell dead eyes, you know?"

Edward realized he was starting to shake a little just remembering it. He'd been so worried about Bella before but now, laying some of the fear and concern on his brother's capable shoulders, he felt the shock starting to wear off. Jasper noticed the tremor in Edward's hands and went to the kitchen without a word. He returned with a bottle of water and set it in front of him before sitting down again.

"Thanks," Edward said, taking off the cap and gulping half of it down.

"Just take it easy," Jasper told him as he watched Edward swallow like he'd just finished a 10K run. "Let's get back to Bella. Why was she there?"

"She went there looking for me. Her truck broke down in Port Angeles and she remembered where I was working so she went looking for me." Edward slammed the almost empty bottle down on the table. "Damn it! I'm the reason she was there!"

"Did she see what happened or did she just find the body the way you did?"

"She must have been just a few steps ahead of me. If I'd just gotten there a couple of minutes earlier…"

"Edward, you need to focus. Did she see what happened?"

"No, but… here's the thing… she saw a guy leaving the house just before she went in."

"She saw someone fleeing the scene?"

"She said he wasn't running; just walking calmly out of the house. But she got a good look at him and he got a good look at her! That's what has me so freaked out, Jazz! This guy could be a killer and he saw Bella outside the house! What if he figures out that she went inside? What if he thinks she can place him at the murder? He might come after _her!_"

A terrified gasped came from across the room and both bothers looked up to see Isabella standing just inside the door.

"Do you really think he might?" she asked in a whisper as if she was afraid to voice the thought too loudly.

"Shit," Edward cursed under his breath. "How long have you been standing there?"

Isabella dropped her umbrella by the door and walked over to take the seat between the two guys at the table. "I lied to my parents," she said, ignoring Edward's question. "I told my mom I left homework over here and needed to borrow her car to come back and get it."

"I told you I'd call after I talked to Jasper," Edward said, trying to sound calm and still kicking himself for letting her overhear what he said.

"I know. But I remembered something I needed you and Jasper to know. And I wasn't doing a good job of keeping it together. I had to get out of there."

"What did you remember, Bella?" Jasper coaxed.

"How much has Edward told you?"

"Pretty much all of it," Edward replied and turned back to his brother. "We basically just got the hell out of there."

"But I left my bags behind," Isabella said and braced herself for their reaction.

"What?" Edward responded first.

"I thought maybe you'd figured it out when you were asking me about my shopping bags in front of Emmett. But I couldn't say anything then."

"What bags?" Jasper wanted to know.

"I'd been shopping in Port Angeles and when my truck wouldn't start I brought my shopping bags with me," she explained. "There were two bags. One had a blue blouse in it and the other had a pair of boots. They were in my hand when I saw… when I … stepped into the room. I don't remember a lot of what happened before Edward dragged me out of there, but I remember screaming and turning to see him and… I think I dropped my bags," she paused and rubbed her forehead. "I know I did. I dropped my bags and then forgot about them when we ran out. I left them there."

Jasper didn't say anything for a moment and Edward had to stand up to pace.

"If the police find my bags," Isabella asked. "Will they be able to trace them back to me?"

Jasper nodded. "It's possible, yes. But, Bella, considering you saw a person leaving the scene you really have to come forward anyway."

"Like hell she does!" Edward snapped. "You need to keep her out of this!"

"Edward, I'm a cop and she is a witness."

"No! You are my brother and this is Bella we're talking about so I don't give a damn about your job…."

"Edward, it isn't only the police you should be concerned about," Jasper interrupted. "What if someone else can trace those bags back to her? Like whomever she saw leaving the building!"

"Oh crap!" Isabella gasped again. "He'd know I went inside then and that I saw him leaving… He'd come after me!"

"Damn it, Jazz, shut up! You're scaring the shit out of her!"

"She needs to be a little scared, Edward. This is serious."

"She's more than a little scared already so shut the fuck up!" Edward yelled. "Why would that guy even go back to the crime scene to find her bags in the first place?"

"It happens often enough."

"Not this time."

"You don't know that…"

"I'm warning you, Jasper…"

"No, Edward, he's right," Bella finally found her voice again. "I really messed up and now this guy could be after me…"

"I didn't say that exactly, Bella," Jasper sighed. "I want you to understand this is serious, but no one is going to let anything happen to you."

"Damn right we're not," Edward agreed, sitting down at the table again. "So, can't we keep her out of the investigation and still protect her, Jazz?"

Jasper sighed again and leaned back in the chair. "I can't just ignore the fact that I know a murder took place. But, I suppose, I don't need to reveal the source of my information just yet."

"Thank you," Edward told him sincerely.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm not saying that I can keep you out of this indefinitely, but I'll at least get an idea of what we are dealing with first. That's the best I can do. OK?"

Edward and Isabella looked at each other in a sort of silent communication before both of them nodded their heads to Jasper.

"OK," he went on. "I'm going to call the station. Then, the two of you are going to go over the whole story with me again; every detail you can remember. I know it won't be easy, but it's important that we do it before you start to forget things."

"Sounds like a plan," Edward said.

"Yeah," Isabella agreed. "It's a good plan."

Jasper actually smiled. "I'll do the best I can for you two, you know that. Just try to remember, as bad as things seem, you've already survived the worst part."

The two of them shared another look and silently hoped he was right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks so much for reading<strong>_**!**

_**~Alexanya**_


	4. When a Friend's in Need

_**My sincerest apology for abandoning the readers of this story for far too long! **_

_**I was unable to write for a while, but I am happy to say I am back to writing now. I hope that you haven't lost interest in this story. **_

_**Please review and let me know if you still want more.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I took inspiration from Stephenie Meyer, but I do not own anything of Twilight.<br>**

* * *

><p><span>Rescues<span>

"When a Friends In Need"

"Shut up," Isabella moaned to her 6:00 a.m. alarm clock as she squinted her eyes against the light from her window.

Sunrise is never lovely on a Monday morning; especially a Monday following a sleepless weekend. The last two nights had plagued her with nightmares and stress. More than once she had awakened with a scream in her throat and been unable to close her eyes again for hours.

The first night she had even gone as far as to call Edward around 3:00 a.m. just to calm down. Thankfully he had been understanding about the whole thing, even though she could tell she had awakened him from a deep sleep and probably woken Jasper up with the phone's ring as well. She felt a bit foolish afterwards, but she'd been freaking out and the sound of Edward's voice just had a way of helping her get control.

Yesterday Jasper had driven Edward back to Port Angeles to pick up Isabella's truck. Of course, Edward had managed to get the clunker running after only five minutes under the hood. He'd driven it back to her house while his brother stuck around to see what Port Angeles PD had come up with in regards to the body discovered at the old house by the river.

"Is Jasper going to report me as a witness?" Isabella had asked Edward as she took him back to his brother's house late in the afternoon.

Edward's eyes narrowed as he listened to a squeak from the engine and he answered without looking at her. "He says he'll have to eventually but I think he'll try to give us a little warning before he does. You really need to leave this truck with me next weekend for a full tune up. It still isn't running well."

"According to you, it never has" she quipped back, trying to lighten the mood, "But it gets me to school and back so that's enough."

Ugh… school… The snooze alarm went off again bringing Isabella's mind back to the present and informing her that now she was running late.

Dragging herself out of bed she stumbled to the adjoining bathroom to start getting ready. When she emerged twenty-three minutes later, damp hair hanging loose down her back and her minimal makeup applied, the radio on her alarm clock was still playing. She went to find something to wear but only managed to open her closet door and stare at the contents blankly.

"It is too early for a decision of this magnitude," she joked to herself, flopping back onto her bed with a groan.

The song on the radio ended and the DJ segwayed into the traffic report.

"I'm just going to lie here until the next song starts," Isabella promised herself, throwing an arm over her face to block out the light. "Then I'll figure out something to wear."

After traffic came the weather report, followed by the resent news headlines which included the latest on Senator Prichard's visit to the area to gain support for his bill on lifting logging regulations.

"_In other news"_ the radio droned on, _"Local authorities have confirmed that a police officer was shot by an unknown assailant after his car was forced off the road early this morning. The wounded officer has been identified as Jasper Cullen…"_

Isabella sat straight up as if the words had bitten her.

"…_A member of the Forks Police Department, Officer Cullen was apparently on his way home when the shooting occurred between one and two a.m. on a remote section of North Mountain Road. He is currently listed in critical condition at Forks General Hospital. No arrests have been made at this time… In sports today…."_

Isabella's hand came down on the radio hard enough to break it, but she didn't care as long as the noise stopped. She sat on the edge of her bed with her mouth hanging wide in shock.

"No… no… that has to be wrong. I heard the name wrong," she tried to convince herself, but Edward and Jasper did live just off of North Mountain Road. He would have been heading that way to go home if he worked late and… "Oh no, Edward!"

A shaky gasped came from her throat and jolted Isabella's body into motion. She grabbed her cell phone from the bed stand and hit the first programed number automatically. Each ring seemed to be followed by an eternity of silence before the voice mail came on and she threw the phone down on the bed.

"Stupid!" she chastised herself for hoping someone might answer at their house.

Of course no one was home. And if Edward was at the hospital he'd have his cell phone turned off.

This was really happening. Jasper has been shot! He was in the hospital in critical condition. Edward would be there waiting. Alone. She should be with him.

Within seconds Isabella had tugged on some random clothes and was tying her shoes.

"Isabella! Have you fallen back asleep?" her mother called out to an empty room.

But Isabella had already jumped in her truck and was gone.

"Yes, I understand he is in surgery. I'm looking for a family member," Isabella explained to the woman sitting at the hospital's information desk. The facilities were small enough that she did not see her request as unreasonable. "I'm a friend. Do you have any idea where I might find Officer Cullen's family?"

"Well, you could try the waiting room on the third floor. That's where the surgical suites are located," the elderly volunteer offered vaguely.

"Thank you. I'll try there," Isabella tried to keep her voice from straining with the effort to be polite.

She was worried; more worried than she could handle at this time. Jasper was lying on an operating table at that very moment and she knew wherever Edward was he was definitely not OK. He had probably been here waiting all night. Worse than that, his _parents_ were probably here too. That horror hadn't occurred to Isabella until the drive over and she could just imagine what kind of venom his mom had subjected Edward to during the torturous wait.

"Damn it, Edward, why didn't you call me?" she muttered to herself as she stepped anxiously into the empty elevator and pushed the button for the third floor.

Of course she already knew why he hadn't called. It had been the middle of the night and her parents would never have let her leave the house. She would have only sat up worrying at home unable to do anything to help. But, he shouldn't have let that stop him. She didn't care if he woke up her whole house just to talk to her. That's what friends are for. That's what they do for each other.

The elevator doors opened and a sign directed her around the corner. The hall she found herself in was dim from the absence of windows and a lighted area at the far end seemed to be a waiting lounge. Part way down the darkened corridor, a lone figure stood leaning against the wall. Isabella could tell it was Edward even in the shadows just by the slope of his shoulders and the way he hung his head.

For a moment she just stood and watched him, feeling a painful tightening in her chest. He looked so lost and broken that she thought her own heart might break. She should have been here sooner somehow. She should have been with him.

He didn't raise his head as she started to approach, even though her footsteps were echoing in the abandoned hallway. Even when she stood directly in front of him, he didn't look at her or make a sound. Without a word between them, Isabella reached her arms up to encircle his neck and stood on her tip-toes to pull him close to her. Edward responded to her embrace immediately, wrapping his arms around her small waist and burying his face in the long hair that fell over her shoulder. It took a moment for Isabella to realize the trembling she felt was actually Edward's silent crying and she held him even tighter. She had never seen him cry before.

"It's OK. It's OK," she murmured, reaching one hand up to stroke the back of his head. "Everything's going to be OK."

Her words felt lacking and meaningless to her but she didn't know what else to do but try to offer some comfort. Whenever Edward made similar claims to her she always believed him. She just hoped, somehow, her words could have the same affect for him.

After a minute they released each other and stood a bit awkwardly. Edward wiped at his eyes and still refused to look up at her.

"I heard it on the radio," Isabella finally broke the silence. "Why didn't you call me?... I mean… That's not what I meant to say…. Never mind. Are you all right?…" Isabella sighed. "Forget it, that's a stupid question. Of course you're not all right! I'm sorry. I'm saying everything wrong…"

"You don't have to say anything," Edward spoke in a tired voice. "I'm just really glad you are here."

Isabella smiled. Why was it that, even now, _he_ knew the right thing to say to _her_?

"You look exhausted," she admitted, reaching out to touch his arm. "Let's go sit down."

"Wait," Edward stopped her from turning towards the lounge at the end of the hallway. "My parents are down there."

She nodded in understanding. "Say no more. We'll find another place to sit. Have they been here long?"

"Long enough," he muttered without trying to hide the bitterness. "And as soon as they got here mom started in on me; asking why Jasper was out so late and was it because of me and why didn't I do something to help…"

"How could any of this be your fault?" Isabella demanded defensively.

"You know how she is, Bella. It's always my fault, no matter what the situation is."

"She's just so… wrong!"

"Yeah, whatever," Edward brushed it off. "I just don't want to be around her right now. Jasper is going to be in surgery for a couple more hours at least, so let's just fine another place to sit."

"Have you eaten anything? We could go to the cafeteria."

"I'm not very hungry but, yeah, that's fine."

Once in the cafeteria, Isabella was only able to convince Edward to get a cup of coffee. They sat at a corner table near a window and he shared with her the horrible details of what had happened. Jasper had three bullets lodged in his chest and one was dangerously close to his heart. Whoever had done it obviously believed he was as good as dead when they left him but, miraculously, someone had come by his patrol car not long afterwards and called an ambulance.

"He shouldn't even be alive at all," Edward stated, staring into his cooling coffee. "The doctor says that he… Well, they aren't sure if he's going to…"

"He's going to be fine," Isabella interrupted him insistently, reaching over to cover his hand with her own. "He is. I know it."

Edward squeezed her hand without looking up and eventually just lowered his head onto the table top in utter exhaustion. Without consciously deciding to do it, Isabella found herself reaching out to run her fingers through the soft copper hair on his head.

"You are the only person who has ever done that," he sighed into the table.

"What?" she asked, continuing the stroking movements of her fingers.

"That," was all he said. "It's nice."

When a couple of hours had passed they couldn't avoid the waiting lounge any longer or risk missing information on Jasper's condition. Isabella tried to prepare her senses for the emotional assault that was Esme Cullen, but she felt her stomach flip the moment she spotted Edward and Japser's mother. She was sitting straight and tall in a chair in the waiting lounge, a smile on her pink lips that was completely absent from her eyes. Her light brown hair was curled perfectly around her childlike face like the halo of a devil in disguise. Even her perfectly manicured nails seemed more like claws as she reached her hand out in greeting when she saw them.

"Why, Isabella," she cooed. "I didn't know you were here. How nice to see you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," she managed to reply politely without returning the sentiment. She took the offered hand in hers briefly. It was cold to the touch. "I came as soon as I heard about Jasper."

"It's sweet of you to worry about Jasper, but it really isn't fair to make you waste your whole day here waiting for news." She sent a meaningful look to her other son, "Is it, Edward?"

"I want to be here," Isabella insisted quickly before Edward could respond. "I only wish I could do more to help."

Esme Cullen pursed her lips and frowned briefly. "Yes, well, you always have been a thoughtful girl. So patient in how you help Edward…" She shook her manicured finger. "You've really been a good influence for him, I think."

"Um… thanks," Isabella stumbled, wondering how this woman managed to make a compliment sound condescending. "But it goes both ways. Edward is a good…"

"Yes, yes, I know. Edward does his best," she spoke over her quickly and turned to her husband with a sigh. "I wonder what is taking them so long. Do you suppose he could still be in surgery?"

Carlisle Cullen sat hunched over in the seat beside his wife looking as haggard and worn as she was sharp and poised. "I don't know, dear," he said in a voice that was permanently hushed after years of being trampled on.

"Well perhaps you should go and find out," she said with just a hint of bite.

"So you guys haven't heard any news about Jasper at all?" Edward asked.

"I wondered when you were going to get around to asking about your brother, Edward," his mother said accusingly, piercing him with a disapproving stare.

"Why the hell do you think I'm here, mom?" he snapped back.

"You will not speak to me that way," she replied, now looking wounded. "I at least deserve a little bit of respect from you."

"Like you ever show me any," he scoffed.

"Why do you have to be so hateful? And on a day like today too!" she swallowed and reached for a tissue. "I really can't take any more of your spite right now, Edward. I really can't."

"Whatever," Edward covered his face briefly with his palms. "I'll go see what I can find out."

Isabella followed Edward silently and waited until they had rounded the corner to take his arm. "Hey," she said, pulling him to a stop. "Don't listen to her. She's just… you know… a bitch."

To her amazement, Edward actually laughed. "Only you, Bella."

"Only me, what?"

"You are the only person on the planet who will actually say my mom is a bitch."

"Oh," she blushed. "Sorry. I mean, she _is_ your mother…"

"And she _is_ a bitch," Edward told her, smiling now. "Don't be sorry. I love that someone will actually say it!"

Isabella giggled and bit her lip. "Well, it's not like everyone isn't _thinking_ it, Edward."

"But actions are what count, Bella," he replied, pulling her into a hug. "Only you…"

_Wow – two hugs in one day! _

Isabella smiled to herself and hugged him back. "Anytime," she smirked over his shoulder. "In fact, I've got some other choice words for her if you need them."

"Yeah, well you'd better pace yourself," he said releasing her. "It's gonna be a long day."

Unfortunately, his words proved to be true. It was another hour before Jasper was out of surgery but his condition remained so critical that he was kept in recovery without visitors. Two more hours passed before the surgeon finally came out to speak with them. The bullets had been removed successfully, but he had nearly bled-out twice on the table. They were giving him transfusions and oxygen now in an attempt to stabilize his condition.

The waiting continued.

They returned to the cafeteria where Isabella insisted Edward at least try to eat something.

"How are you going to take care of things while Jasper recovers if you won't even eat?" she asked him as they sat down at the same table again.

"I just want him to be able to recover. That's all."

"He will, Edward, but you can't make yourself sick in the meantime. So, eat! Please!"

"OK, bossy, I'm eating," he grumbled, taking a small bite of the cheeseburger she'd gotten him. "Want some of my fries?"

"Sure," she smiled, snatching one off of his plate and dipping it in ketchup. "What time did you get here last night anyway?"

"About 4:00 a.m." he replied around a mouthful of burger. "Jasper's captain at the station came by the house to tell me he was in the hospital."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah. He gave me a ride over here. He must have called my folks too."

"What time they did arrive?" she asked with a grimace, stealing another fry.

"About an hour later. I should really call him, I guess."

"Who?"

"Jasper's captain… um… shit, what's his name? Nelson or Newsman or something," Edward took another enormous bite, finding his appetite returning now that he was eating. "I should probably call and give him an update on Jasper's condition."

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure the police department is keeping tabs on the situation,"

"You think so?"

"Yes, well, they have to, don't they?" she asked awkwardly. "I mean, aren't they investigating the shooting?"

Edward swallowed hard and looked up at her. "Oh, I guess you're right," he finally said. "I still can't believe that someone actually did this to him."

"Do they have any leads?"

"I don't even know," Edward shook his head and grew silent again.

"Don't think about that yet," she said softly. "Like you said, Jasper recovering is the most important thing right now."

Isabella continued to distract Edward as much as possible during the day. They had the merchandise of the hospital gift shop memorized and she dragged him to the nursery window twice to watch the newborns. Time passed impossibly slow and the tension grew as the hours dragged on.

"I just don't know if I can take another night of this," Esme Cullen said for the sixth time, sighing dramatically.

It was early evening and they had returned to the waiting lounge in hopes of an update. Edward and Isabella sat beside each other in the seats across from his parents. Edward and his father both slumped forward with elbows on their knees.

"I can take you home if you need to rest, dear," Carlisle Cullen said softly to his wife.

"No, I couldn't possibly leave until I know my baby is going to be all right," she insisted.

"You know, they may not be able to tell us that with any certainty tonight," Edward reminded her.

"I'm not leaving no matter how tired I get."

"We are _all_ tired, mom."

"Well, if you aren't too worried to sleep then go ahead and leave!"

Edward growled in frustration and bolted to his feet. "I need some air," he muttered as he stormed out of the room.

Isabella watched him go, debating with herself whether she should follow or if he needed a few minutes alone.

"I'm sorry about his behavior, Isabella," Mrs. Cullen spoke to her suddenly. "You really don't have to put up with it you know?"

"What?" she stared back at her.

"Edward can be so thoughtless sometimes. So selfish. He isn't like his brother at all and I can't help but wonder what will become of him with the attitude he has." She reached over and patted Isabella on the knee fondly. "You're not like him, though. I'm sure _you_ make _your _parents very proud. And… well, you really should be careful of the friends you chose in life…"

"Excuse me!" Isabella grabbed Mrs. Cullen's wrist as she patted her knee again and glared at her in anger. "Edward Cullen is my best friend in the world! He's the best friend anyone could ever ask for which is something he clearly didn't learn from you! So I don't want to hear one more spiteful word out of your mouth about him because, quite frankly, he deserves a better mother than a BITCH like you!"

She tossed Mrs. Cullen's hand down like it was a dirty rag and stormed out of the lounge without a backwards glance. Oh, that felt good! Why couldn't she stand up to her own parents like that?

"That was definitely a look I have never seen on my mom's face before," Edward's voice caught her by surprise as she rounded the corner and she stopped suddenly.

"Oh… I thought you'd gone outside," she stammered, a little embarrassed to see him standing there against the wall.

Edward shook his head. "I didn't make it quite that far."

"So, you, um, heard all of that?"

"I missed part of the conversation, but I caught most of your soliloquy there at the end."

Isabella giggled. "Soliloquy? Didn't you always ditch English Lit?"

"I may have made it to a few classes. I don't remember any speeches quite like that, though," he grinned at her.

"Oh, Shakespeare is full of them."

"Really! I must have missed his famous 'bitch-slapping' scene."

"I didn't slap your mother," she whispered contritely, staring at the floor.

"I think she thought you were going to," Edward chuckled. "Only you, Bella…"

"Did I make things worse?"

"Never!" he told her. "Like you could."

They returned to the lounge together and deliberately sat across the room from his parents. After another painfully long hour they were finally rewarded with the news they had waited all day to hear.

"He's awake!" Jasper's doctor told them cheerfully. "His oxygen levels have improved considerably and he is resting fairly comfortably now. You should be able to see him in the morning."

"So, he's all out of danger?" Edward asked eagerly.

"We still want to watch him closely. In situations like this we are always especially concerned with the risk of infection or blood clots. But I am very hopeful that he will make a full recovery."

Suddenly all the stressful hours were well worth it and everyone sighs with relief.

"Go and get some sleep," the doctor continues. "You can come back and see him in the morning."

"Thank you," Mr. Cullen stammered, seeming no more unnerved now than usual. "Well, come on, everyone. I guess we should do what the doctor says and get some rest. Edward, are you parked out front?"

"Actually, no, dad. I got a ride here last night," Edward explained.

"Oh, well," Mr. Cullen paused. "I supposed we, uh, could give you a, um, ride back out there…"

"Except, I don't think there's enough room," his wife stated, cutting him off.

"Enough room?"

"Yes, in the car," she explained to her husband without looking at her son. "I have some things in the car and I'm quite sure there isn't room for a passenger in there right now."

_Bitch!_ Isabella felt her rage rising to the surface again. How can she treat Edward this way!

"Please, don't concern yourself, Mrs. Cullen," Isabella purred in the sweetest voice she could fake and wrapped her arm around Edward's. "_You_, ma'am, are not needed." She pulled Edward down the corridor and away from his parents without another word.

It was dark by the time they left the hospital. Time had been lost inside. Isabella drove in silence while Edward closed his eyes in the seat beside her.

Damn that woman and her acid tongue! How did she ever end up having two such wonderful children when she was such an evil witch? Isabella had put up with her cutting words before but today she just snapped without warning. It must be all the stress she is under but… how dare she!

Stress. Yes, she was stressed. She was worried about Edward, worried about Jasper, and still worried about her own skin too. Without Jasper around to keep an eye on things at the police station she was on her own and in the dark. Was every day just going to keep getting worse?

Isabella turned off the engine when they reached Jasper's house and her clunking truck stilled. Edward did not move.

"Are you asleep?" she asked softly.

"I can't tell anymore," he replied without opening his eyes.

By the time she got out and around to the other side of the truck he had just barely managed to open his door. His slid to the ground limply and drooped against the open door. His sluggish movements were actually comical and Isabella found herself cracking a smile in spite of her tension.

"Come on, sleepy boy, here we go. Hold on to the rail so you don't trip." She tugged him up the steps and into the house.

He flopped down onto the couch almost before he reached it and Isabella went into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" she called. "We missed dinner."

"Actually I'm starving," he mumbled back, "But I think I'm too tired to chew."

Isabella peaked back into the living room and sighed when saw that Edward's eyes had closed again. "You're exhausted," she said, stating the obvious. "Why don't you just go to bed? I'll make you something and leave it in the refrigerator for when you wake up."

"You don't have to do that…"

"I know. I want to," she smiled. "Besides, I'm afraid of what you might decide to eat if you make it yourself."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with Slim Jims and Pop Tarts. Works for any meal."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'll make you a sandwich."

Isabella draped her sweater over the back of the chair before turning back to the kitchen. She quickly mixed up some tuna salad and spread it thickly on bread for two sandwiches, adding some lettuce and tomato to each before wrapping them up and placing them in the refrigerator. She went back into the living room to find Edward face down on the coach breathing deeply. He hadn't even taken his shoes off. Squatting down beside him, she brushed his hair back from his face to be sure he was able to breath like that. His mouth was slacked opened and hanging slightly off the couch pillow as he slept.

"Sleepy boy," she whispered, thinking he looked kind of adorable completely relaxed as he was. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She stood up, grabbing her keys as she headed towards the door.

"Bella?" Edward pushed himself up slightly when he heard the front door open.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm just leaving. Go back to sleep. There are a couple of sandwiches in the refrigerator when you wake up."

"Hang on a second," he said, pulling himself into a sitting position and resting his hands on his knees. "Don't go yet. I didn't get a chance to thank you."

"For the sandwiches? It's no big deal, Edward."

"Not just that," he looked at her incredulously. "For everything. For staying with me today and helping me hold it together. For telling my mom off…"

"Well, that last part was my pleasure," Isabella smirked. "But you don't need to thank me for the rest of it."

"Yes I do! What are you talking about?" Edward stood up and walked towards her. "I was falling apart until you showed up today."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Edward, how many times have I totally fallen apart on you? And you always manage to help put me back together. So, today was just one of my turns, OK? No thanks required." She smiled then. "But, for what it's worth, you're welcome."

"Believe me, it's worth a lot."

"Get some sleep," Isabella stepped towards him and impulsively kissed his cheek. The kiss took them both by surprise and she spoke again quickly before the atmosphere could grow tense. "I mean it. You need rest. I'll call you after school tomorrow."

"OK," Edward answered automatically, resisting the impulse to touch his cheek as he watched her leave.

The clock in her truck said it was 7:30, but Isabella's body felt like it was much later than that. She rubbed the back of her neck and forced her eyes to stay open until she could pull into her driveway. All she wanted was to take a hot shower and go to bed.

Opening the door, she padded into the house and shuffled across the foyer letting the door slam clothed behind her.

"Isabella? Isabella? Is that you?" A voice shrilled from the living room around the corner.

"Yes, Mother. It's me," she called back in a sleepy voice.

"Isabella, get in here this instant!" The angry voice of her father suddenly boomed from the same direction.

Isabella sighed. "What is it, Daddy?" she moaned as she obediently went around the corner to the living room. "I'm really tired. I just want to…"

She stopped in her tracks as her words died in her throat.

The room was full of people! Her parents and Emmett were both on their feet and looking at her with narrowed eyes. A strikingly beautiful young woman with long, blond hair sat in a chair near Emmett and an older couple about their parents' age sat on the couch beside her.

Who were all these people and why was everyone giving her such a cold stare?

Dispensing with introductions, her father started in on her immediately. "Where on earth have you been? Do you even know what time it is?"

A sudden realization hit her. "Oh no… The dinner was tonight?"

Emmett's engagement dinner. Damn it! She'd completely forgotten about it after learning that Jasper had been shot. Well, that answered her question. These people were obviously Emmett's fiancé and her parents from California. Oh shit!

"It slipped my mind," Isabella moaned to herself as both a statement and an apology. "I'm so sorry."

"I suppose school slipped your mind too?" her father demanded, taking a step forward and pinning her with his eyes.

"What?"

"Your teacher called," he continued. "You were supposed to give a speech in class today. She was concerned you were ill."

A pause hung in the air and Isabella swallowed.

"You didn't go to school today," her mother finished for him, moving to stand beside her husband creating a sort of human barricade to hem their daughter in.

"I know," Isabella felt as though she were standing trial. "But, I had somewhere more important to be."

"More important?" Her father apparently felt this was akin to blasphemy.

"You just ran out this morning without a word," her mother wailed. "We didn't even know you had left and then you didn't come home… I have been worried sick!"

"I can't believe I didn't call," Isabella squeezed her eyes shut and silently cursed herself for being so stupid. Why didn't she think these things through better? "I just had so much on my mind. This has been an unbelievably stressful day."

"A phone call would have been nice." Emmett took his turn at her. "We had to cancel our dinner reservations because mom and dad didn't want to miss you if you called or came home."

"I'm sorry, Emmett. Really sorry!" she turned to him pleading for understanding. "I didn't mean to ruin your evening. Honest! It was just the furthest thing from my mind today because…"

"Well, maybe you should have been thinking of someone besides yourself, Isabella!" he suddenly yelled at her.

Emmett never yelled at her and it was more than she could take.

"That is exactly what I was doing!" she screamed. Now she was mad! They didn't even want to listen to her. They never did!

"Is that so?" her father replied. "I find that hard to believe. Who, exactly, were you thinking of this time, Isabella?"

It was as if he was taunting her and she felt herself falling into his trap, but she couldn't back down now. Taking a deep breath she tried to answer his question. "I was worried about Edward because…"

"That is it!" her father's booming voice cut her off again. "I have had it with this, Isabella! I don't care what kind of trouble that friend of yours is in I do not want you involved!"

"Will you just shut up and listen to me for once?" she screamed.

Everyone stopped and stared at her in shock. She couldn't take this tonight. Not after the day she had. Not after the horror of what she faced this weekend. It was just too much. She couldn't do it. All of these eyes on her, trapping her with their glares, made her feel dizzy. She took a step back to get away from them and stumbled into the wall behind her.

"Isabella?" he mother gasped in horror. "Have you been drinking?"

Isabella stifled a scream in her throat. She'd never even gone to a real party and they were acting like she's a candidate for juvenile hall!

Looking at the three strangers in the room she realized that they did not deserve to be a witness to this drama. She was still too familiar with seeing something you wish you hadn't and the least she could do after ruining their dinner was to spare them more of this.

"I'm going to bed now," she said slowly, turning towards the hallway.

"Not until we get an explanation," he father ordered her.

He wanted to listen to her _now?_ After she'd been trying to explain from the moment she got home? Forget it! If she wasn't so exhausted she might have laughed at the idea.

"Stop right there, young lady!" his voice boomed again when Isabella continued to walk out of the room. "You tell me where you were all day!"

"Not that you would care!" she screamed back, now with tears in her eyes, "But I was at the hospital!"

"The hospital?" her mother repeated in shock. "Are you all right?"

Her father was obviously shocked too but, after a quick glace to ascertain that his daughter looked uninjured, he attempted to resume his booming tone. "Did that friend of yours crash his motorcycle again?"

"No!" she boomed back at him, "His brother was shot three times in the chest last night!"

That got a reaction from everyone in the room. Startled gasped and whispered 'Oh my's' were followed by a tense silence.

"His brother the police officer?" Emmett finally asked.

Isabella nodded, taking this as an invitation to continue. "I heard it on the news this morning… Edward had been there all night… The surgery just kept dragging on and on…" she choked on the words. "I just forgot about everything else…"

Emmett let out a shaking break and stepped closer to his sister. "Is he going to be all right?"

Isabella raised her head to glare at him. "What does that matter to any of _you_?" she spat and fled down the hall.

She was sobbing by the time she reached her room. Slamming the door closed and sinking to the bed she curled into a ball and cried until her sides hurt. She was so tired of crying. She'd cried so much, it seemed, and nothing was getting any better.

Instinctively she reached for her phone but then relinquished it, realizing that Edward needed to sleep.

How had everything gone so terribly wrong? Jasper was in the hospital where he'd been fighting for his life. Neither she nor Edward was speaking to their parents. Emmett was getting married and his fiancé would probably hate her now. Plus, at any moment, the hideous vision of blood-knife-body would assault her memory again.

Isabella felt cold.

She listened to the sound of footsteps and the echoing of the front door as it was closed and locked. Soon the light under her door flickered off. Alone in the dark she rolled over and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As long as there is still interest in this story I will update very soon! So, please let me hear from you :)<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading,  
><strong>_

**_Alexanya_  
><strong>


	5. Out of Time

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to continue with this story. I'm hope you are excited to read more!  
><em>**

**_I want to thank my friend and new Beta, AuroraB908 for all of her help. Please check out her Twilight story, "Shame, Lies, and Love" on her profile._****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I took inspiration from Stephenie Meyer, but I own nothing of Twilight.<br>_**

* * *

><p><span>Rescues<span>

"Out of Time"

When Isabella awoke she realized in agony she would have to go to school. The thing about school is, it is always there. No matter what your life becomes or how much happens to you, the bell rings at 8:30 a.m. And so Isabella staggered to the bathroom in an unthinking trance to prepare for yet another day at Western Washington Academy.

The shower's hot sprays did nothing to remove the tattered feeling of sleeping in her clothes all night. It only woke up her mind enough to remember all she wanted to forget. Whatever this new day held she knew she did not want to face it, but she continued through her morning routine as usual. As she had to.

Before venturing out into the kitchen to face her family, Isabella briefly considered calling Edward to see how he was doing. The truth was she really just wanted to talk to him and hear his voice before facing another day. But she knew she was being selfish. Edward needed to sleep and she shouldn't wake him up just for her own peace of mind. She'd talk to him after school. It was funny how just the thought of seeing him later in the day made things seem a little brighter.

Isabella's parents both ignored her as she stepped into the kitchen. Her mother had her back to her as she stood at the sink and her father was frowning down at his iPad at the table.

"Is Emmett still asleep?" she asked, hoping there was a chance that neither would mention last night's outburst.

"I believe so," her mother replied drying without turning to face her.

Her father said nothing.

Deciding that the silent treatment was better than fighting, Isabella made no other comments. She knew they were disappointed in her and that hurt. She'd always tried to make her parents proud, but what was she supposed to do when her parents were wrong? She cared about Edward. He was her friends and he needed her yesterday. She was wrong not to have called home and she already told them how sorry she was for her forgetfulness. But she wasn't about to apologize for being there for Edward. He would have done the same for her.

After eating her cereal so fast that not even the flakes at the bottom of the bowl had time to get soggy, Isabella tried to make her escape from the tension-filled house. There was one flaw in her plan, though; she couldn't find her keys. She looked in her room, in the hallway, even in the bathroom but she couldn't find them anywhere. She returned to the kitchen to search there again before finally dumping the contents of her purse onto the table. As she began sifting through the pile of receipts and Chapstick, her father calmly reached into his pocket and held out his hand to display a collection of tangled charms and rings.

Isabella looked at him skeptically. "Why did you take my keys?"

"Because," Charlie cleared his throat before looking up at his daughter. "We are no longer certain if we can trust you enough to be responsible for your own transportation."

"Excuse me?" She was lost.

"I will be driving you to school this morning," he continued as his wife moved to stand behind him. "And your mother will pick you up after classes."

"You're taking my car away?"

"After that," he went on as if she hadn't spoken. "You will remain in this house until the following morning."

"I'm grounded too?" She looked from one parent to another and knew there was no point disputing them. "For how long?"

"We have not decided that yet."

"All right," Isabella tried to sound agree able so they would listen to her. "But, Jasper Cullen can have visitors at the hospital today and I wanted to go see him."

"Absolutely not."

"But you or mom could drive me."

"You can call the hospital after school and see how he is doing," her mother offered, trying to compromise.

"And I suppose going to see Edward is out of the question?"

"Completely!" Her father's answer could not have sounded more final.

"Why are you doing this?" she pleaded.

"Perhaps, after some time, you will be able to answer that for yourself."

"Isabella," her mother sounded concerned. "We are not doing this to hurt you. We just feel you need some time to reevaluate. You are so close to graduation, honey, and you have worked so hard."

"And now is not the time to start causing problems." Her father had taken the edge out of his voice. "This situation will not be permanent, but for now it is the best thing for you."

Isabella wondered how they could possible know what was the best thing for her when she wasn't sure they even knew her at all.

* * *

><p>Edward laid awake pondering which was greater, his desire to stay in bed or the growling of his stomach. Eventually hunger took control and he forced himself to get out of bed. The sunlight streaming through the window was painfully bright to his still unfocused eyes and he hit his knee on the door frame on the way out of his room. Hobbling down the hallway he wondered why he had not just gone back to sleep instead. He wasn't even sure what day it was, but he thought it might be Tuesday. The last few days had felt longer than some years, though, so he didn't really mind that he seemed to have missed at least half of this one.<p>

As he stumbled towards the kitchen, something on the chair caught Edward's eye. Bella had left her sweater behind. He picked it up gently and took its place in the chair.

Just as he had been about to fall asleep the night before, he had realized that Bella must have missed school to stay with him all day. That thought hadn't occurred to him in the midst of worrying over his brother but once it did he couldn't get it out of his mind. He was worried about her parents' reaction and whether they would be mad at her. He could imagine them yelling at her the moment she walked in the door, maybe even making her cry. He almost called her to make sure she was all right, but had been afraid of waking her up. After that, he just couldn't seem to fall asleep.

Edward folded the sweater over and over in his hands. Then he held it to his face a moment, inhaling a hint of Bella's strawberry scent. Strangely, he missed her.

The phone's ring jarred him from his thoughts. He jumped up and started to pace back to his room when he remembered he didn't have his cell. Who would be calling the house phone at this time of the day?

"Yeah," he answered it, still feeling half asleep.

"Is this Edward?" The quick voice on the other end did not wait for an answer. "This is Captain Newman, son. I drove you over to the hospital the other day."

"Of course, Captain," Edward sat in the chair again and tried to shake the fog from his mind. "What can I do for you?"

"I sure was glad to hear about your brother. I knew he'd pull through," his voice was almost jolly. "Say, I was wondering if you could come down to the station right now. There are some things I'd like to go over with you."

"You mean about Jasper's shooting?"

"It won't take long," Captain Newman continued at full speed. "I understand you'd want to go see Jasper pretty soon."

"No, that's okay," he tried to keep from yawning into the receiver. "My folks are probably there now. I can go this afternoon."

"Good. Then you'll come right down?"

"Just as soon as I can shower and change."

"I appreciate that, son. See ya in a bit."

Edward hung up the phone and went to rummage through the refrigerator. As soon as he opened the door he saw the two sandwiches Bella had made for him neatly wrapped up on the top shelf. His stomach growled at the sight and he barely unwrapped the first one before biting into it.

She'd taken the time to add fresh lettuce and tomatoes… She was entirely too good to him.

It was warm outside when he left the house. The grass was dry from the lack of rain that year. It made him think about summer, even though it was still a couple of months off. This would be the third season he and Jasper would try to teach Bella to fish. The image of that inevitable catastrophe made him smile. He wondered if Jasper had ever figured out that Bella was letting the fish go on purpose and not _accidently_ securing the line wrong… Of course Jasper would probably try to get him and Bella to help out with the police department's July 4th picnic again this year. Edward wondered suddenly if his brother would be well enough to be back to work by then, but decided to think positive until he knew otherwise.

Summer was usually his favorite time of year, filled with long afternoons swimming in the river and weekend hiking trips, but this year he was dreading it and all because Bella would be graduating.

Bella's graduation wasn't a completely bad thing. Edward knew how unhappy her school made her. He always told her she was too smart to be stuck in High School and she would be much better off in college courses. The problem was that her father wanted to send her off to some big university. Edward hated the idea of her going away! It wasn't only that he would miss her, although he literally felt sick every time he thought of her being gone. Still, it was more than that. He was really worried for her.

Bella wasn't the type to enjoy campus life. She hated crowds, wild parties, social obligations, and all the trappings that went along with that. Sure there was more to college than those things, but her mother was even talking about her pledging a sorority. Bella in a sorority? Didn't they know their daughter at all?

Edward had no doubt that Bella could handle it, but she'd be miserable. She didn't want to be a corporate attorney or a doctor or any of the things that her parents wanted. But, deep down, she _did_ want her parents to be proud of her. What worried Edward the most was just how much of her own happiness she might end up sacrificing to make them proud. That scared him more than he wanted to admit.

Edward's thoughts were still bouncing between worrying about Bella's future and his concern for Jasper when Captain Newman greeted him at the police station and led the way to his office. The crowded police station looked much like it had the last time Edward had been there which, to his recollection, was almost a year ago. The walls were gray and white with more than a dozen uniformed desks positioned in an indeterminable pattern across the long room. He managed to spot Jasper's desk in the far corner. It sat there empty.

The captain's office was a boxed-off room in the back, near Jasper's desk. It was bare except for the most basic furniture. The shades were drawn. There were no personal pictures on the walls and the lone paper-weight on his desk was dusty. It didn't appear as though anyone spent much time in there… strange.

As Captain Newman lit a cigarette, Edward took a moment to study him. His hair was thinning and his belly was growing. His eyes had a peculiar tendency to dart around at irregular intervals giving the impression that he was hearing sounds no one else could.

"Your brother's a good man," the captain stated after a moment, taking a seat behind the desk and motioning for Edward to sit as well. "He's quick and very thorough. I'm anxious for him to get back to work."

Edward sank into the low chair facing the captain's, suddenly feeling like he was being towered over, and just nodded.

"You ever think about police work?" The captain smiled at him. "You two Cullen boys could make an interesting team."

Edward stifled a laugh. "I don't think I'm cut out for that sort of thing."

Newman laughed for him. "Too many rules and regulations?"

"Something like that," Edward shrugged. He was just beginning to relax around this man when his instincts suddenly went on alert.

"Your brother tells me you've been busying yourself at that old Victorian over on Front Street in Port Angeles. Doing some work for Paul Harrison?" The tone in his voice didn't change a note, but the captain's eyes narrowed to detect every detail of Edward's reaction.

"Jasper told you that?" He tried to hide as much of his surprise as he could. Why would his brother do that after promising to leave them out of this for now? "Well, that's only part right. I quit on Saturday."

"Oh, really?" Newman seemed genuinely surprised. "Why was that?"

"He was a jerk." Edward knew what the next question would be and he tried to prepare his reaction.

"Were you aware that Harrison was murdered this past Saturday?"

Edward allowed a little silence to pass for affect. "Are you serious?" he stammered. "No, I hadn't heard that."

"Jasper didn't tell you?" Newman asked wide-eyed. "Strange. His younger brother's boss is found dead and he doesn't even mention it to you?"

"I haven't talked to Jasper since Sunday morning," Edward replied, continuing to play dumb.

"I see," he nodded. "Yeah, he wouldn't have heard about it until later that day and, as I recall, he was working late Sunday night. Helping out with this case. We're really having a hard time finding any leads or motives that would suggest why he was killed. He was just a small town investor."

Edward had a hard time believing Harrison was that squeaky clean, but what reason would Newman have to lie about him?

"I don't suppose you have any information that could help us?" the captain asked.

"Like what?" The room was starting to feel warm.

"Did you notice anything abnormal in the building?"

Edward wondered if they had found drugs in those crates. "He was still unpacking some office supplies in one of the upstairs apartments," he answered in what he hoped appeared to be a helpful way.

"Yes, we could see that," Newman continued. "Was there anyone else there in the house?"

"I don't believe anyone else was working for him on the construction. Is that what you mean?"

"Did anyone drop by that day?"

"Not while I was working there."

Newman leaned forward. "So, you didn't see anyone coming in or going out of that building on Saturday?"

Edward forced himself not to swallow as Captain Newman's question fed his suspicions. "No sir. I didn't see a soul."

The captain's expression seemed pleased, even relieved, by this answer, but he replied with forced disappointment. "I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping you might provide a lead we could follow up on, but it looks like this is just another dead end."

"You didn't find any clues in the house?" Could someone have come back and removed those crates before the police arrived?

"I really can't discuss the specifics of an on-going investigation," Newman leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands across his middle. "But if you didn't witness anything than I'm not sure where we go from here."

Edward fought to keep the incredulous expression off of his face. Was this a joke? The police had to know he was a drug dealer if even _he_ knew that. Why was Newman lying?

A sickening feeling settled in his stomach as Edward replayed the strange questioning in his mind. Newman wanted to know if Edward had seen anyone coming or going. Maybe he was searching for suspects; or maybe he was trying to track down a witness. Like Bella.

"Well, this is my job," Newman suddenly laughed as he got to his feet. "Don't worry about it anymore; you've got enough on your plate with Jasper's recovery. I sure do thank you for your time, though. Sorry to have taken it up needlessly."

Captain Newman was a good liar. When he extended his hand Edward resented having to shake it.

"Be sure to tell your brother we all miss him down here," he went on, ushering Edward back to the main room. He motioned for two nearby officers to come into his office before waving 'so long' and closing the door.

Edward felt dazed. Activity was swarming all around him. Phones were ringing; keyboards were tapping; voices were bouncing off the walls. Everyone was moving at twice his speed and seemed to know where they were going. He envied that.

He was too confused to go home. He wanted desperately to talk to Jasper, but he knew his brother was not strong enough now. Instead, he found himself wandering over to Jasper's desk. It was amazingly neat except for a dirty coffee mug. Edward sat down almost timidly. This was his big brother's chair and it didn't seem right for anyone else to be in it.

Edward rested his forehead in his hands. "If I ever needed your sensible advice, Jasper, it's now," he mumbled to the desk top.

He couldn't accept the idea that Jasper had gone back on his word and told his captain that Edward was working for Paul Harrison. So how did Newman find out and why would he lie? And why was he so interested in whether Edward had seen anyone else in the building unless he _knew_ someone had been there after the crime? Like someone who may have dropped their shopping bags… Oh shit!

Edward took a deep breath and leaned back. He didn't know what to do next, but he knew he had to do something to protect Bella. Things were getting out of control fast and the only person he could trust was lying in a hospital bed. He tried to think of how Jasper would handle this, but he wasn't Jasper and the rational side of his brain didn't seem to be working at the moment.

His frustrations distracted him for a moment and his eyes fell to a picture on Jasper's desk. Reaching for the frame he slowly brought it to eye level. It was a photo of him and Bella. Edward could not remember ever seeing it before. From the look of it they had not known their picture was being taken. They were looking at each other, not the camera, and both laughing.

Edward smiled for a moment as he tried to determine where the photo had been taken. It looked like it was by the river… probably last summer. As he set it back, the puzzle piece suddenly snapped into place in his mind.

Jasper has a picture of Bella on his desk.

What if the person who left the crime scene had seen this picture? What if he realized Bella had a connection to a police officer? What if that person thought Jasper knew more than he did and had wanted to silence him?

No! Oh, fuck, no!

"I had a feeling this case would be a strange one as soon as I saw the report." The two police officers exited Newman's office at that moment and walked right by Edward as he sat motionless at Jasper's desk. "At first I thought Harrison's death would stay a mystery, but doesn't look like the captain's gonna settle for that."

"He must have something in mind, the way he wants her hauled in for questions," the second officer remarked as they paused to pull on their jackets and retrieve their guns from a nearby desk. "I don't see why we can't wait a few hours."

"Orders are orders. Let's get a move on. That school is way up the hill."

"Hey! Slow down, kid," the officer remarked suddenly as Edward bolted from Jasper's desk and nearly ran them down in his flight out the door.

There was no time to be slowed by courtesy now, though. Edward had just one thing on his mind; how to get to Bella before the police did.

* * *

><p>Isabella sat silently at her desk filing in every other line on a sheet of notebook paper and trying not to stare at the clock. Her pen ran out of ink before the pattern was completed so she closed her folder on the page and pretended to start reading a novel instead. Her eyes strayed to the clock again and she sighed.<p>

The class around her was active but not with the handout on human anatomy their teacher had passed out. Ms. Whitfield didn't seem to care, though. She was too busy grading papers at the speed of light, most likely in an attempt to have her evening free. As long as the students stayed in their seats she seemed content to ignore the noise.

"You should have been here yesterday," Jessica turned around from her seat in front of Isabella and placed her hand over her book so she would look up. "You missed all the action."

"Did you see it happen, Jess?" Angela asked from the seat beside her. "I only heard about it later."

"Well, I was right there and saw every detail," Jessica told both girls, although Isabella was having trouble faking any interest. "Lauren and Tyler got into a huge fight during lunch. They were literally screaming at each other right in the middle of the cafeteria. Everyone was watching! Then, he called her a tramp and she slapped him… She slapped him right in front of everyone! Can you believe her?"

Angela and Jessica tried unsuccessfully to stifle their giggles.

"I'll bet Laura just did it to save face," Angela whispered. "She probably wanted to look like it was _her_ idea to break up."

"They broke up?"

"Well, yeah, Jess."

"Did they get detention?" Isabella asked, trying to sound interested.

"No, Lauren just came into class late. She was still sniveling when the bell rang. She's such a drama queen."

"Hey, Jess? Are you going to the game on Friday?" Angela asked, moving on to a new topic.

"Of course! Why? Do you need a ride?"

"Maybe. What about you, Isabella? Do you want to come?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "That will be the day. I think I'd die of shock if I saw her at a game."

"Why is that?" Angela asked genuinely. "You can come with us if you'd like."

"Um, I don't think I can. But, thanks," Isabella smiled.

"Come on. It's your Senior year," Angela continued to plead with her. "You should have some fun."

Isabella hated football and the thought of spending a Friday night listening to more High School drama filled her with dread, but she didn't want to appear unfriendly when they were trying to include her. "Well…" she searched for an excuse and then realized she had a legitimate one. "I'm pretty sure I'll still be grounded."

"You're grounded?" Angela gaped in surprise.

"I don't believe it," Jessica seconded. "The worst thing you've probably done is get an A-."

"Are you really grounded?"

"Yeah," Isabella shrugged, "But it's no big deal."

She tried to start reading her novel again. Ugh, would this class never end? She didn't want to be rude to Angela and Jessica, but she just didn't have patience for mindless, High School chatter right now. Her life was in turmoil and she still had 5th and 6th period to endure before she could go home. Home… she didn't even want to go home. She wanted to see Edward, but her mother was picking her up from school so there was no way she could even stop by for a quick visit. It was so unfair!

"Isabella Swan?" Ms. Whitefield called her name and she looked up to see her standing by the door waving a small note. "You are wanted in the Vice Principal's office immediately."

Stunned, Isabella nervously gathered her things and walked to the front of the room to take the slip from her teacher. A chorus of whispers and giggles broke out among the class. No one was summoned to the Vice Principal's office unless they were in trouble and if you were called out of class it meant you were _really_ in trouble. This would undoubtedly be the focus of gossip for the rest of the day.

Once she stepped into the deserted hall, free of the curious eyes of her peers, Isabella slowed her pace and started wondering what she could have done. She'd never been in trouble before. If anything she was teased for being a 'goody-two-shoes' around school. Maybe it had something to do with her absence yesterday; she wondered as she approached her locker and started mechanically turning the combination to open the door. As she set her books inside on the top shelf she realized her parents had never called in an excuse for her, so maybe she was in trouble for skipping. Did that really warrant being called out of class, though?

"That has got to be the cleanest locker I have ever seen."

The sound of that familiar voice made Isabella stop in disbelief before turning around and gaping.

"Edward?" she stammered in disbelief. "You're at my school? What are you doing at my school?"

"I came to get you," he explained quickly. "Come on. I'll explain on the way."

"What are you talking about? I still have two more class periods to go."

"This is sort of an emergency, Bella," he said impatiently, trying to grab her hand.

Isabella snatched her hand away still trying to wrap her brain around the fact he was actually there in the middle of a school day. "I can't just leave."

Edward rolled his eyes and tried to grab her hand again. "If you don't leave you could be in real trouble."

"I'm already in trouble," she told him, yanking free of his grasp. "I've been sent to the Vice Principal's office. Probably because of skipping class yesterday."

"That's not why," Edward said forcefully, taking a step forward to lean over her. "You've been called down there because two cops are here waiting to haul you down to the police station."

Isabella gasped, her eyes going wide as his words sunk in. Before she could respond, though, the sound of the bell echoed from floor to ceiling. Edward jumped back as the hall was suddenly flooded by students filing out of every door. They were pushed and shoved as people invaded their space, openly staring at an obvious outsider standing in the hallway.

Edward tried to ignore them and leaned closer to Isabella to keep their words private from the crowd. "You can't talk to the police," he told her.

"What choice do I have?" she whispered back helplessly, her voice laced with panic.

"Isabella? I thought you were in trouble," Jessica appeared directly next to them, her eyes locked on Edward with a look of appreciation. "Who is this?" she asked flirtatiously. "Is he your brother?"

Before Isabella could think to respond, Edward had slammed her locker door and taken her arm firmly. "Edward!" she protested, but he pulled her down the hall leaving a bewildered Jessica staring after them.

"Listen to me, Bella," he said as they spun around the corner and stopped. "I'm serious about this."

"I can see that," she remarked as Edward gripped her shoulders and glanced around them as if he was waiting for an attack. "What is happening?"

"I don't know, Bella. I'm not sure," he lowered his head in frustration. "And I don't have time to explain everything right now. I'm just afraid if the police get ahold of you, you'll be in danger. So, can we please just get out of here?"

"I don't understand."

"Well, neither do I! I don't know what the hell is going on or even who we could be in danger from but I don't want to see you used by some lying cop!"

"Wait a minute. Jasper said not to worry…"

"Jazz was wrong and it might have gotten him shot!"

Isabella felt the blood drain from her face. "What are you saying?" she choked out, tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Bella." Edward squeezed her shoulders in apology. "I didn't mean to blurt that out."

"It was my fault…"

"No! None of this is your fault! I'm just trying to protect you."

"Well you're scaring me!"

"I'm sorry. Damn it, I'm sorry, Bella," he shook his head. "But the truth is I'm scared too."

Isabella nodded. "I know… I know…What are we going to do?"

"We need to get out of here. Now. Please!"

"OK…"

"Miss Swan, do you plan to miss my class again today?" Mr. Banner appeared around the corner and was addressing her disapprovingly.

"No, sir," Isabella struggled. "Um… I, um..."

"You know the rules about visitors during school hours," Mr. Banner turned his attention to Edward. "Young man, you'll have to leave."

Edward traded glances with his best friend and saw that she was crumbling fast. "Yeah, no problem," he said, keeping his cool and trying to steer her back into the main hall. "We were just on our way out."

"Not so fast, son. I believe her next class is mine. And it is in the other direction." Mr. Banner stepped between them. "I'm sure you are capable of finding an exit on your own."

Edward did _not_ like that move at all.

"You mean you don't lock the doors to keep the inmates from escaping," he shot back sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me, young man. You are technically trespassing."

"Edward," Isabella cut in timidly, "Maybe I should just wait until after school."

"We've already wasted too much time!" he pleaded with her, suddenly catching sight of the same two uniformed police officers walking down the hall. "We can't wait any more."

Isabella followed his eyes and also saw the policemen as the Vice Principal led them through the throng of students. Oh shit! He was right. This was really bad…

"OK," she finally said, reaching for his hand in complete agreement. "Let's get out of here."

"Now, see here," Mr. Banner put his arm out to hold his student back, but Edward batted it away with such force that the teacher crashed back against a row of lockers.

The commotion attracted the attention of everyone within earshot, including the two police officers. As soon as their gazes landed on Edward and Isabella they paused in a moment of recognition before everything spun into fast-forward. Isabella had no choice but to run or have her arm pulled from its socket as Edward began dragging her down the hall as fast as he could go. The few students who were late for class had to jump out of their way as they sped around the corner and curious heads poked out of doorways to see what the excitement was all about.

"Not that way!" Isabella reached out to stop Edward as he started to tear around the next corner. "There's no way out down there."

Edward paced in a circle trying to find another exit. Heavy footsteps were racing down the adjacent hall and they would soon be spotted again.

"Where does that go?" he asked, pointing to a set of double doors further down.

The cafeteria," she answered.

This time Edward was the one spun into action by Isabella's lead and she grabbed his hand and pulled towards the doors. They both nearly slipped on the freshly mopped floor as the dashed across the massive room and flung themselves against the exit door on the other side. It opened up to a patio surrounded by hedges.

Edward took the lead again and dragged Isabella behind him through a wall of bushes. Brittle twigs snapped against their skin and stuck in their hair. Isabella felt a small slice along her ankle as Edward pulled her free of the brush. A long stretch of grass awaited them on the other side, taunting them with its open space.

"Run! Just run!" Edward yelled in a voice that both scared her and spurred her on.

Isabella ran as hard as she could and then pushed herself to run even harder. Edward always stayed just ahead of her, his legs seeming to move at a dizzying speed like the spokes of a cooling fan. With every step she thought she could hear pounding footsteps behind her but she wouldn't look back. She couldn't even feel her legs anymore, but she pushed herself to run even harder.

When they finally reached the edge of the grounds, Edward led her down a side street to where he had stashed his bike. When she caught up to him it was actually difficult to stop running. Using her momentum she jumped onto the seat behind him and grabbed him around the middle hard.

Edward grunted slightly at the force of her arms and looked around anxiously as he started the engine. No cops yet. No one was in sight following them. He eased the motorcycle back onto the main road as quickly as possible and they disappeared down the hill.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the action in this chapter and are anxious to see what happens next. Please let me know what you think!<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading,  
><strong>_

_**Alexanya  
><strong>_


	6. On the Run

_****AN: I'm sorry for abandoning this story for so long. It is never my intention to begin a story without finishing it. ****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I took inspiration from Stephenie Meyer, but I own nothing of Twilight.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Rescues<span>

"On the Run"

"I still think we should call my dad," Isabella said as she followed Edward into the front door of Jasper's house. "He's a lawyer and he might be able to keep us out of any more trouble."

"No way, Bella," Edward told her for the tenth time, hurrying into the kitchen without looking back at her.

"We are running from the cops, Edward. This cannot end well. You know it can't," Isabella continued to chase after him. "My dad can at least keep us out of jail."

"Yeah, well, I don't think he can stop a bullet!" Edward grabbed a flashlight from the cabinet under the sink and checked it for batteries.

"What are you talking about? The police aren't going to shoot us," she tried to reason with him.

"Don't be too sure of that," he muttered as he darted out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards his room.

Isabella watched from the doorway as he yanked the blanket off of his bed and stuffed it into a backpack along with the flashlight. "You're over-reacting," she raised her voice. "Jasper told us…"

"I don't care what Jasper said before!" Edward raised his voice too. "I told you, he was wrong and it may have gotten him shot!"

Isabella stayed silent and she stared at him in dread. He brushed passed her seemingly unaware and crossed to his brother's room. When he emerged he was counting out a small stack of bills.

"How much money do you have in your purse?" he demanded. When she didn't reply he touched her arm. "Bella, stay focused. How much money do you have?"

"Um," she shook herself. "I don't know. Maybe forty dollars."

"That isn't going to get us very far…"

"Edward," she started, moving to grip his arm too, "Why do you keep saying that? Did what I saw lead to Jasper getting hurt? Did someone come after him? You have to tell me!"

"I don't know for sure…"

"We have to go to the police!" she nearly shouted. "We have to tell them! I can't stay uninvolved now, I have to come forward!"

"No!"

"But…"

"Listen to me!" Edward grabbed both of her shoulders. "You have to stay calm! I can't tell you everything right now because there isn't time but we don't know who we can trust and we can't go to anyone until we do."

"But… the police?"

"No one, Bella. We trust no one but each other." He squeezed her shoulders. "Understand?"

She nodded mutely.

"Can you just trust me on this for now?"

She nodded again and took a shuttering breath.

"The police will find us here," she acknowledged.

"I know, but I'm hoping they start the search at your house first," he said, taking her hand and pulling her back into his room. "But we have to disappear for a while and we have to do it fast."

Isabella stopped arguing and followed his instruction quickly as he tossed her a sweat shirt out of the drawer and told her to put it on. An old, brown ski jacket followed. She didn't mention that the sleeves were too long. She just rolled them up and zipped the jacket that hung almost to her knees. Edward had bundled up as well with his blue and black coat that fit him much better. They took out her cash, but left her purse behind, loading everything into the bulging backpack.

"Think you can carry this while we ride?" Edward asked.

She just nodded and reached for his hand. She could feel the warmth of his fingers between her own and she wondered if he could tell her hand was sweating.

It was cool outside when they ran down the old staircase, but Isabella felt too warm. Her breath was coming too fast and her heart was beating against her chest. They had to hurry, she thought as her ears listened intently for the sound of an approaching car. She secured the backpack behind her and grabbed Edward's waist to pull herself onto the bike.

"Do you think they know it was you who got me out of school?" she asked, peering down the driveway anxiously.

"Probably," Edward replied, starting up the motorcycle.

"So the police could be on their way right now."

"Probably," he said again. "But we'll be ahead of them."

Isabella put her arms around him a little tighter than usual and buried her face in his shoulder as they started down the drive toward the main highway. She kept her eyes lowered and focused on the short hairs that met the back of his neck, concentrating on the feel of the bike as it turned the sharp corners. The wind whipped over her skin and all she could smell were pine trees and Edward's clear scent. She hugged him closer still, inhaling on purpose. She didn't even see the car coming toward them until the siren started to blare.

"Edward," she said; fear evident in her voice as she saw the approaching police cruiser.

"Just hold on," he yelled and immediately turned the bike into trees.

Isabella held her breath. The motorcycle bumped hard beneath them as the tires rode over bushes and rocks. They began to climb upwards as Edward maneuvered skillfully between the trees. A branch nearly knocked them in the face and she lowered her head against his back again. The siren still whined in the far distance, but Edward knew his way around the mountain and continued to lead them deeper into the forest. A dirt trail appeared and they picked up speed, climbing even higher. The highway was lost below them and by the time a clearing opened up at the top of the hill there was only silence following them.

Edward brought the bike to a sudden stop. "Are you all right?" he called behind him.

Isabella nodded against his shoulder, her body trembling. "Where are we going?" she asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"I don't know," he told her honestly. "Just away. As far away as we can get."

* * *

><p>It felt like hours before Edward stopped the bike again. They had eventually left the brush behind and found the highway. Although this made the ride much smoother, it also put them out in the open. Soon they left the highway again for a relatively unused mountain road that led to the far outside edge of the national park.<p>

They didn't speak throughout the ride and Isabella tried to stop her frantic mind from racing. She didn't know what to think so she tried to think of nothing and held onto Edward as tightly as she could. He was her anchor, keeping her grounded to this earth when she felt like she was fragmenting inside.

"Are you still with me?" Edward asked as he finally brought the bike to a stop outside a rundown gas station.

The sky had the glow of late afternoon and there was a cool dampness to the air.

"Where else would I be?" Isabella replied, trying to put a smile in her voice as she lifted her head from where it had been cradled against his shoulder. "Is this place even open?"

"I hope so. We're nearly out of gas. I was afraid we were going to run out before we found a place to stop."

Isabella tried to ease her legs to the ground and stand. "Ugh, I feel like my muscles are still vibrating and I really need a bathroom."

"Why don't you go on inside and I'll fill the tank."

"OK," she nodded, making her way gingerly to the small convenience store.

The heavy door opened with the jingle of a bell, letting her know it was still an operating establishment.

"Well, good afternoon," a rough skinned woman with a nice smile suddenly poked her head out from the back room and took her place behind the counter. "Don't see too many folks around here this time of year except for the fishermen. Are you lost, sweetie?"

"Um, no…" Isabella smiled back at her. "I was wondering if you have a bathroom I can use?"

"Of course, sweetie. It's just back there," she told her, indicating to a single, wooden door at the far end of the tiny space. "Just passed the cooler by the magazine rack."

"Thanks."

"Is that your boyfriend out there getting gas?"

"Um.. yeah…" she stammered in reply, a little embarrassed at the woman's assumption but also not in the mood to explain that Edward was just her friend. "He'll be in in a minute to pay."

"That's fine, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere," the woman laughed and Isabella felt her tension ease some.

Inside the small bathroom she took a look at herself in the mirror. Her face was red and wind chapped and her eyes looked a bit too bright and glossy. Not to mention her long hair was a tangled mess. Ugh! Too bad she had opted for wearing it down today, but it wasn't like she knew they were going on the run when she woke up this morning.

_This morning_.

That sure seemed like a long time ago now.

When Isabella emerged from the bathroom her legs were trembling less, but she didn't feel any steadier. Edward was talking to the rough skinned lady with the nice smile as if they'd been friends for years. How was he so good at staying calm? She wished she knew his secret.

"Well, there she is now," the woman said, motioning towards Isabella. "I was just telling your boyfriend here that you looked a little green around the edges, sweetie. I'm not sure these mountain roads agree with you."

"Oh, um, I'm fine," Isabella said with a weak smile as she walked up to stand beside Edward.

"We've just had a long drive," Edward said, putting an arm around her casually.

Isabella knew it was for the sake of their story, but it felt nice to have his arm there. She wondered if they looked convincing as a couple. Leaning into him she suddenly realized that she _wanted_ this woman to believe she was Edward's girlfriend. It gave her a strange feeling.

"Where are you two headed this time of day?" the woman asked as she turned to the register to ring up their gas.

"I'll take this too," he said grabbing a paper from the pile near the counter.

"That's yesterday's, I'm afraid. We won't get today's until tomorrow."

"That's fine," Edward told her as he reached behind him to grab a couple of candy bars and a large bag of beef jerky."

"I'll get some Cokes," Isabella said softly and turned back to the cooler by the bathroom door.

"We're just heading back down the mountain," she heard Edward lie smoothly. "My dad has a fishing cabin just outside the reservation. We decided to take a ride up there today so I could show it to my girlfriend."

Isabella returned to put the Cokes on the counter and Edward pulled her to him again.

"I get it," the woman smiled knowingly. "A little 'alone time."

"Exactly," Edward laughed easily and moved his hand up and down Isabella's arm.

She wondered how he was able to act so casual. It felt nice when he held her like that and rubbed her arm, but it must feel ridiculous to him. He probably would have told the clerk that she was his little sister or something if he'd been the first one inside. Suddenly Isabella was embarrassed about the whole act and she felt her face begin to blush.

Noticing how Isabella ducked her head, the woman's entire face broke into a grin. "Ah, don't be shy about it, sweetie," she teased. "I was young and in-love once too."

Isabella thought she might die of embarrassment, but Edward just gave her a squeeze before pulling out his wallet to pay. She tried to act normal as he grabbed her hand on the way to the door and they both bid the nice woman a good afternoon. As soon as they reached the bike, though, Isabella muttered an apology.

"Sorry about that," she said, dropping his hand. "She caught me off guard."

"Sorry about what?" he asked, genuinely perplexed.

"The whole boyfriend thing," she gestured between them without meeting his eyes. "I should have said I was your little sister."

"Why?" Edward asked, and then broke into a wicked grin. "Are you embarrassed to have people thinking I'm your boyfriend?"

Isabella groaned. "Don't make fun, OK?"

"I'm not. I'm just asking a question."

"Of course not," Isabella said, grabbing the bag of snacks from him and stuffing the contents in the backpack so her hands would have something to do. "I just didn't mean to create an embarrassing situation for you."

"Why would I be embarrassed?" he asked. "You're the one whose face is beet red."

"Can we just drop it?" she snapped at him. "And you are too making fun!"

Edward laughed. "Yeah, I am, but your hands aren't trembling anymore."

Isabella stopped and realized he was right. For the first time since leaving Jasper's place she wasn't shaking like a leaf. She rolled her eyes at him and pretended to scowl.

"Fine, you're right. Your superior distraction techniques worked again."

"So you are feeling better?"

Isabella nodded. "Mildly, yes, but I'd feel even better if I knew where we were going and what we were going to do."

"First question first," Edward told her, taking a seat on the bike and motioning for her to join him. "We need to find a place to spend the night and sort things out."

Lifting the backpack over her shoulders again she took her place behind him. "And you need to finally tell me what is going on."

"I will. When we are safe. Or, at least safer."

"Why are we heading back down the mountain?"

"We aren't," he explained, starting up the engine. "We'll double back. I just wanted it to look like we were going in the opposite direction in case anyone is looking for us."

"You think they'll track us up here?"

"Anything is possible."

Isabella didn't want to start panicking again, but she was grateful for the excuse to hold onto Edward once more. He patted her hands where they hugged his middle as if he could read her mind.

"We'll be OK, Bella," he tried to sooth.

She wanted to agree with him, but she just managed to nod her head against his shoulder and hold on tight.

* * *

><p>"Why are we stopping?" Isabella asked about an hour later. "Shouldn't we keep going before it gets dark?"<p>

"We're here," Edward announced, balancing the bike as it came to rest and turning to grin at her.

Isabella gave him an incredulous look and glanced around them.

About a mile back Edward had pulled onto a dirt road that wound through the tall trees until it became little more than a path. Now that the motor was silent they could hear the river close by and the sound of frogs in the early evening. The ground was covered in ferns and moss like a carpet of green and the sky was almost completely blocked out by the canopy of branches overhead.

"Please tell me you're kidding," Isabella begged. "This is a joke to distract me again, right?"

"Come on, Bella," Edward said, moving to slide off the seat and motioning for her to do the same. "Camping out can be fun."

"No, it can't," she insisted, still refusing to get off the bike. "Not even when you have tents and camp stoves and a bathroom nearby."

"We'll make do."

"But… what if it rains?"

"We'll get wet."

"OK, fine… but what about bears?"

"We don't have enough food with us to attract any bears."

"So, there **are** bears up here?" she shrieked.

"Don't get hysterical, Bella," he came around to stand in front of her. "It will be fine."

"I'm not being hysterical," she insisted. "I never said I couldn't handle it. I just… want to be prepared."

Edward grinned at her brave attempt. "I'm sorry. I know you aren't the biggest nature fan…"

"No, no… this will be… perfect," she nodded, finally making herself get off the bike. "I mean, we are totally off the grid here, right?"

"Off the grid?" Edward chuckled.

"You know what I mean. No one can trace us here because here is… nowhere."

"Well, it's not exactly nowhere because we are inside the national park," Edward explained as he began to push the bike toward the sound of the river. "But we are a long ways from Forks for now."

_That's something_, Isabella thought as she followed him with the backpack on her shoulder.

They found a dry patch of ground near a large fallen tree and Edward propped up the bike before flopping down against it.

"Have a seat," he motioned grandly to the spot beside him. "It may be hard, but at least it's not moving."

Isabella slipped off the backpack and sat down next to him, leaning against the log. Edward pulled the backpack into his lap and started to open it up.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked, handing her a bottle of Coke.

"Actually, I'm more ready for some answers, if that's OK."

Edward sighed. "I know," he said, "I just hope I don't sound like an idiot to you."

"I would never think you sounded like an idiot," she protested, opening the bottle and taking a long drink.

The bubbly liquid was still cold and felt so good that she drank nearly half of it. She hadn't even been aware of how thirsty she'd become.

"Don't drink too fast or you'll have to pee again," Edward cautioned.

Isabella glanced at their surroundings suddenly and looked horrified at the idea.

"Exactly," he laughed, knowing she'd caught his meaning.

She shoved him when he kept laughing and reached for the bag of beef jerky.

"How did you know the police were going to come get me at school today?" she prompted.

"I was at the police station."

"Why?"

Edward reached for a piece of jerky and leaned back. "This morning, or more like this afternoon, I got a call from that Captain Newman guy. Remember I told you how he had been the one to tell me about Jasper and give me a ride to the hospital?"

Isabella nodded. "Yeah, but you couldn't remember his name."

"Well, it's Newman. He's Jasper's captain," Edward explained again. "Anyway, he called me and asked me to come down to the station right away."

"To talk about what happened to Jasper?"

"That's what I thought too, so I said I'd be right down. When I got there, though, he wanted to question me about my former boss, Paul Harrison."

Isabella's hand stilled half way to the bag again as she realized what he was saying.

"Paul Harrison," she repeated softly. "He was… that's the name of… the body? Right? I mean, that's who I…"

"Yeah," Edward told her softly, turning to face her more. "Captain Newman asked me if I knew that the guy I'd been working for had been found dead."

"How did he know you were working for him?" she asked in a small voice.

"I don't know, but he said that Jazz told him."

"Jasper wouldn't do that."

"I don't think so either," Edward agreed, "But that means that Captain Newman was lying."

Isabella's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What else did he ask?"

"He wanted to know if I'd seen anything suspicious; specifically if I'd seen anyone coming or going from the house."

"Like me?" She swallowed her jerky with a noticeable gulp.

"It seemed pretty obvious that's what he was getting at."

"They must have found my shopping bags when they searched the apartment."

"Yeah, I guess so," Edward shifted uneasily, "But I know there was more important stuff in that apartment, like those crates. Newman didn't seem interested in asking about that stuff. In fact, he kept insisting there was nothing found to give them any leads at all."

"Why would he even share that information with you?"

"That's a good question."

"Maybe you were wrong about what was in those crates."

Edward shook his head. "No. The guy was shady. The police have to know that."

"Why is Forks P.D. even looking into a case that happened in Port Angeles?"

"That's another good question."

"But… how did they connect the shopping bags to me so quickly? And how did they connect me to you?" Isabella took another long drink of her Coke and set it down beside her. "Maybe he was just trying to find out if you'd seen anyone in general. Maybe he never made the connection between us."

"No, my gut tells me he knew I knew something. And I don't believe my brother broke his word to us."

"So Captain Newman was lying to you."

Edward nodded. "And before I left the station I overheard that he was sending two officers to your school to bring you in for questioning."

Isabella nodded in understanding. "You were afraid I would get in trouble."

"Bella, I was afraid you'd get hurt!"

"What do you mean?"

"We told Jasper what happened and he was looking into it. The next day he got shot and the guy who first told me about it turns out to be a lying cop who knows stuff he shouldn't."

"You think Newman had something to do with Jasper's shooting?"

Edward sighed. "Yeah, I do. I'm certain of it."

Isabella pulled up her knees and rested her head in her hands. "So, it _is_ my fault."

"What? No! Bella, it's not your fault!"

"I should have come forward to begin with," she said, turning her head to face him.

"If you had, it might have been you who was the target. Jasper was just doing his job and… he's going to be all right. So don't worry." Edward reached his hand over to cover both of hers. "Damn, Bella, you're hands are like ice. Give them to me."

Edward scooted closer to her and she let him engulf her hands in both of his. The sun was setting and, in the cover of the forest, it was already growing dark. They were silent for a while before Isabella finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she said, lifting his gaze to his. "I don't know how you aren't furious with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is all my fault. All of it," she insisted. "If I'd never gone looking for you that day then none of this would have happened. It was a stupid thing to do. I just don't think sometimes, like you said."

"I never should have said that."

"Yes, you should have said it. It's true!" she sat up straighter. "I brought this on you and Jasper and now he's in the hospital and you are stuck with me and…"

"I'm not stuck with you. We're in this together," Edward corrected her firmly, giving her hands a good squeeze. "And you failed to think about the fact that if you hadn't been the first one to find Harrison's body then I would have been. I was already coming back to see him, remember?"

Isabella shook her head, unwilling to let go of the blame. "But you wouldn't have been there to see the man leave the building. The man who was probably the killer and who saw me see him…"

"What did you say?" Edward asked suddenly.

"What part?" she asked, noticing the instant change in him. "What's wrong?"

"We've been missing the main point. They're connected."

"Who's connected?"

"Captain Newman is connected to that man you saw leave the building. He has to be!" Edward explained excitedly. "The police found the bags so Newman knew about them being in the building, but the only person who could connect you to those bags and place you at the house was the man who you saw leaving before you went in."

"You mean the… killer?" she stuttered.

"We don't know that, but … yeah… probably," Edward went on. "But, the point is, Newman and that guy have to be connected somehow in order to share information."

"Great," Isabella choked. "So the police captain is working with the killer? How does this help us?"

"It doesn't. In fact, it makes things a whole lot worse."

"But," Isabella brought his hands closer to her until he looked up. "It makes me very glad that you didn't let me get taken into his police station. It wasn't idiotic at all. You were right. Thank you."

"No charge, kiddo," Edward ran his thumb across her knuckles and squeezed her hands again. "That's what I'm here for."

Isabella smiled, but felt a strange twist in her gut. He had called her kiddo a thousand times before but, for some reason, she didn't like hearing it now.

"It's getting dark," Edward dropped her hands and stood up. "We should get settled in for the night."

"OK," Isabella agreed, trying to find her equilibrium again. "Will you make a fire?"

"I'm afraid not," he chuckled. "I didn't bring any matches and, besides, we don't want the smoke to attract anyone. You aren't allowed to build a fire in the park and we aren't so far out that the rangers couldn't see it."

"How cold is it going to get?" she asked in concern.

"We'll be all right," he assured her, pulling the blanket out from the backpack. "I didn't have a lot of time to prepare, but we'll make due. Here, give me a hand with this."

Isabella stood up to help Edward spread the blanket out on the ground near the log. It was a relatively large blanket of a soft, blue material. She watched as Edward removed his jacket and balled it up into a pillow before flopping back down onto the blanket.

"Much better," he announced.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked.

"Not yet, but we'll pull the blanket around us when we are ready to sleep."

"OK," she agreed, sitting next to him again and trying to ignore the sudden flutters in her stomach. "You know, I think I was supposed to babysit tonight."

"Priorities change," Edward said simply.

Isabella nodded. "You're not kidding."

The light had grown so dim that it was hard to make out all of his features now, so she rolled over to look at the sky.

"I wonder what my parents are doing right now," she thought suddenly.

"Probably freaking out."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "Guess I'm not the golden child anymore."

"I think you lost that status when you started hanging out with me."

She gave a little laugh. "Probably."

"I wonder how Jasper is doing."

"Do you think he knows we've taken off?"

"My parents may not have said anything, but he'll know something is up when we don't visit. Or he might hear about it on the news."

"Oh crap, you think we made the news!?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure police officers don't go chasing students though your school every day. Right?"

Isabella closed her eyes and groaned before it turned into a giggle. "I'll certainly have a new reputation now."

Edward laughed too.

"Guess I don't have to worry about going to school tomorrow," she announced cheerfully, sitting up to take her coat off and wading it up the way Edward had. "That's one good thing about taking off, I guess." She laid her head on her coat and pulled the edge of the blanket around herself.

"Aren't you the one who always told me how important school was?" Edward asked, pulling the other edge of the blanket around him and turning to face her.

"I said a diploma was important. And it is," she clarified. "But school can be another story. Sometimes it feels like a waste of time."

"That's just because you are so much smarter than the rest of them."

"I don't know about that. I like some of the classes. I just hate high school."

"I know you do. Maybe college will be better."

Isabella groaned and covered her head. "I don't want to think about that right now. My parents bug me about applications so much that I already hate the very idea of college."

"Don't say that, Bella," Edward pulled the blanket down so her face poked out again. "You have to go to college. You are too damn smart not to."

"You didn't go."

"You're a Hell of a lot smarter than I am."

"No, I'm not."

"Whatever," he scoffed.

"I'm not, Edward," she insisted, propping up on one elbow. "I can memorize stuff out of a book and write a good essay, but I can't figure things out the way you can. Why do you think I always come to you when I have a problem? You are much smarter than I am."

"You probably can't tell in the dark, but I'm rolling my eyes right now."

Isabella reached over to shove him. "I'm serious."

"You're also changing the subject. The point is you need to go to college. You're only hurting yourself if you don't."

"That's what I said to you about graduating high school. No fair using my own words against me."

"All's fair in love and war."

"Oh, really? So, which is this?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Isabella wanted to suck them back in. At least it was too dark for Edward to see her face turning red, but she could feel the heat of embarrassment creeping over her cheeks.

Thankfully, Edward just laughed. "Both, I guess. But, it's an argument that I don't need to win. We both know you'll end up going to college, Bella. It's just who you are."

"Yeah," she sighed, "I guess. But you don't have to be so eager to get rid of me."

"Eager? Is that what you think?" he asked incredulously. "I don't want you to go away. That's the last thing I want."

"Then why are you pushing me to go to college."

"Because, I want what's best for you, Bella," he told her. "Even if life is going to suck here without you."

Isabella tried to see his face in the darkness, but only the outline of his profile was visible.

"It's going to suck for me too," she admitted sadly, "Wherever I end up."

"Maybe not."

"You don't even believe that."

They were both silent for a long time. A cold breeze came up from the river stinging their exposed skin. They had always been good at being quiet together, but an unspoken tension seemed to hang in the air now.

"Hey," Edward finally broke the silence. "Maybe I'll come visit you at school."

"OK. How about every weekend?"

"Sure," he said without laughing. "You got it."

Even though she knew that would never happen, the thought of it made Isabella feel a little better. It wasn't as if college was her biggest problem right now. She'd have to get out of this mess first before she could even have the chance to worry about next year, and that didn't seem very likely. What was she thinking getting all worked up over school when they were hiding out from the police and maybe a killer too?

Isabella shuttered and pulled the blanket around her, wishing she could forget what she'd seen for just one night. The images were burned into her brain, though, and kept coming to her in flashes, especially when she tried to sleep. Behind her eyes she would see that strange man coming out of the old house again; his dark gaze fixed on her and his strange birthmark seeming to pulse on his head. Every time she remembered him it seemed he grew more menacing. She hoped to never be face to face with him again.

Edward shifted beside her and she scooted a little closer without touching him. It was so dark now that she could barely see the tree branches outlined against the sky above them. They swayed with the wind silently, looking like a cluster of spears stabbing at the stars. Or like knives.

_Blood_

_Knife_

_Body_

The images flashed rapidly though her mind with horrifying clarity and she clench her mouth shut to keep her teeth from chattering.

Why had she gone into that building? Why had she walked up those stairs and pushed that door back to see…

_Blood_

_Knife_

_Body_

They came at her again like being punched in the gut.

She could see the scene over and over again. Walking up the porch of the old Victorian and going through the front door. She heard her voice call out but no one answered. Her feet found the first step and then the next as she climbed toward the landing. The door to the apartment was open and she moved towards it… closer and closer. Her hands came out to push the door aside and it was there again in front of her. The knife. The dead eyes. The smell of blood. Someone behind her.

Someone was behind her!

She screamed and twisted her arms up in defense of her life….

She screamed into the night!

"Bella! Bella, it's all right!"

Isabella gasped as she jolted upright and felt Edward's arms go around her.

"It was a dream."

Cold wind whipped against the dampness on her face and she realized she was sobbing.

"It was just a dream."

Her body trembled and her hands were balled into fists against his chest.

"Shh… calm down. You're safe."

It was Edward's voice in her ear, but she couldn't calm down. She couldn't get the images out of her mind. She couldn't stop the trembling of her body or the pounding of her heart. She tried to catch her breath but the sobs came harder. Her body swayed as Edward rocked her and she buried her face in his sweat shirt.

"Bella… Bella… It's all right…Shh… please calm down," he called out helplessly.

He'd never seen her lose it like this before and he didn't know what to do. He pulled back to peer at her face in the darkness, but her hands clutched at his shirt. Her crying stopped but her breath still came in quivering gasps as he smoothed the hair out of her eyes.

"It was just a nightmare," he soothed quietly. "It wasn't real."

"It felt real," she shuttered. "Like it was happening all over again."

"I know." He placed a kiss on her forehead and another on her cheek. "I know, but it wasn't. It's over and you are safe now."

She moved her arms around his neck and leaned into him as another tremor wracked her body. Edward clutched her close, hushing her quietly and kissing her forehead again. She moved her head slightly so he could kiss her cheek too. And then he kissed her lips.

The feel of his lips on hers startled Isabella but before she could react he had kissed her again, and then again, until his mouth settled firmly on top of hers and didn't let go.

Holy shit, Edward was kissing her.

And she was kissing him back!

Their lips moved in sync against each other's slowly at first, finding a rhythm. Then Edward pulled her closer and the intensity suddenly increased. Her hands found their way into his hair and his mouth opened to grab her lower lip. She had never been kissed by a guy before and she wondered for a split second how Edward knew what to do to make her whole body melt. She felt a need to get closer to him, so she rolled onto her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Edward responded immediately by pulling her down onto the blanket with him.

Isabella whimpered slightly in surprise as she found half of her body lying over him. Her leg was tangled with one of his and she was pressed against his solid chest. Edward's hands were roaming her back, moving into her tangled hair before sliding back down again, and she could feel the heat of his touch even through her sweatshirt. She parted her lips to take a shaky breath and Edward captured her opened mouth in another kiss.

Oh, damn, he tasted as good as he smelled; like mountain air with a hint of mint. And his mouth was so hot that she instinctively opened hers wider just to feel more of it. When Edward's tongue softly brushed her own she couldn't stop herself from moaning. That small sound seemed to set him off and he rolled her beneath him, kissing her again and again until she was overwhelmed. She no longer thought about what she was doing, she just reacted to the feelings that were exploding within her. She squirmed against him, their legs tangled together, until she felt the need to lock one of hers around his hips…

Edward suddenly broke the kiss. He pulled back just enough that their panting breath mingled between them. The sound of crickets and the nearby river seemed to accentuate the silence of the night. It was pitch black with even the moonlight blocked by the trees, but Isabella still strained in vain to see Edward's face. Before she could catch a glimpse, though, he rolled onto his back and brought her gently with him.

Isabella could feel the heat of his body radiating against her cheek as she found herself draped across his chest. The sound of his heart beat in her ear and she realized it was hammering just like her own. Edward shifted slightly and she felt him pull the soft blanket over them before securing both of his arms around her. She was suddenly grateful for the darkness and the silence. She didn't want to talk or think. She just wanted to burrow closer to the warmth of Edward's chest.

Moments passed and her breathing began to slow. She had a brief realization of how exhausted she really was before relaxing into a deep sleep.

This time she didn't dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<br>**

**~Alexanya  
><strong>


	7. In the Daylight

_**I took inspiration from Stephenie Meyer but I own nothing of Twilight**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I've changed the rating of this story to "M"<br>**_

* * *

><p><span>Rescues<span>

Chapter 6

"In the Daylight"

Edward lay awake most of the night.

He continued to hold Isabella close against him, listening to the even sound of her breathing. She slept peacefully now and he occasionally rubbed her back or stroked her cheek. He wished it was light enough to see her face. He liked watching her sleep.

What the Hell was he going to do?

He'd kissed her. He'd kissed Isabella. What had he been thinking?

And yet, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. It had been amazing. Probably the best experience of his life and he couldn't wish it hadn't happened. She had kissed him back too. Had she wanted him to kiss her?

He couldn't think like that. No, it had been him. He had kissed her and she had just reacted. She was completely inexperienced; he knew that. Plus she had been upset and overwhelmed. She'd probably never even thought about kissing him before, even out of curiosity.

He had, though. He had thought about kissing her, especially lately. When she had shown up at the hospital the other day and put her arms around him he had wanted to kiss her so badly it shocked him. He hadn't even been able to look her in the eyes after that, afraid that she'd see it somehow. He hadn't intended to kiss her tonight but when he held her it had just been the most natural thing in the world to do. And once he started it was so perfect…

Damn it! He had to face facts. He was falling in love with his best friend.

They were _best friends_ though. That's all they had ever been. Bella relied on him like… like a brother. That's probably all she saw him as, right? But, she had kissed him back. And she was clinging to him now in her sleep. Did that mean something more?

Did he want it to mean something more?

At that moment a pale glow of light peaked through the trees enough to highlight Isabella's face. Edward saw that her lips were barely parted as she breathed softly and her eyelashes fluttered just a bit against her cheeks. She had the longest damn eyelashes. The wind kicked up and blew across them, rattling the branches above. Isabelle scrunched up her nose and turned her face into his chest. Edward pulled the blanket up around her neck to try to shield her and wrapped himself around her more securely. This gave him a better view of her face as he watched her relax again.

She was so beautiful.

Oh, fuck, he wasn't falling in love. He was already there.

What the Hell was he going to do?

What could he do? She was leaving for college in a few months. There were tons of opportunities out there for her and he wanted her to embrace them. He shouldn't even be thinking about his own feelings right now. What mattered was keeping her safe and getting her out of this mess so she had a chance at those opportunities. What mattered was that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her or anyone hurt her. That's where his mind needed to be right now.

But what about the fact that they had kissed? They had _really_ kissed! Could that even be called just a kiss? They'd been all over each other. What the Hell was he supposed to say to her in the daylight?

As if to mock him, the pale light began to grow brighter and Edward realized it was the first rays of dawn pushing out the darkness of the forest. Isabella was still sound asleep, unconcerned with the sun on her face, but he was wide awake and, now that he knew it was morning, he realized that nature was calling. Well, no time like the present. He decided to head down near the river while Isabella slept and wash up a bit while he was at it.

Rolling her gently off of his shoulder and onto the blanket, he made sure her head was pillowed on her coat and she was wrapped up snuggly before he slipped away. His back protested mildly to spending the night on the hard ground, but it mostly felt good to stretch his legs. He didn't go far, just enough to find an easy bank where the water ran clear. He'd taken their empty Coke bottles with him so he could fill them up with water to drink and he splashed some of the cold, mountain water on his face too. That woke up. He felt the growth of stubble on his chin as he tried to scrub away some of the grime and he wondered idly when he would next have a chance to shave. His stomach growled, reminding him he'd only had a candy bar and some beef jerky last night. Isabella would be hungry too and they'd have to find a safe place to get some food this morning.

When Edward was finished, he started to walk back while trying to decide what direction they should go next. He was surprised to see Isabella sitting up on the blanket as he approached. Her head was lowered to her lap and her face was partly shielded by her long hair. Nerves overtook him as he continued walking towards her, still trying to figure out what he was going to say. He was just about to call out a greeting when his foot snapped a tree limb on the ground and she looked up startled. Her face was streaked with tears.

"Shit, Bella, what's wrong?" Edward called out, quickening his steps. "What happened? Are you OK?"

He reached the edge of the blanket and sank to his knees in front of her. She was holding the newspaper he'd bought the day before in her lap and looking up at him blankly. His nerves completely forgotten, Edward reached out to touch her face while scanning her for injuries.

"Did you wake up scared? Were you looking for me?" he asked

She only shook her head and her lips started to tremble.

"What is it, Bella? Tell me!"

Isabella looked down to her lap and back up at him, tapping the newspaper with her finger. Edward pulled the paper from her lap and looked at it in confusion.

"This?" he asked, glancing at the story she'd been reading

His stomach lurched when he saw the picture. He immediately recognized Captain Newman smiling as he was photographed shaking hands with another man.

"Son-of-a-bitch," he muttered under his breath.

"That's him," Isabella whispered in a shaky voice, tapping the picture again.

Edward looked up at her in confusion. "That's Captain Newman," he explained, holding up the paper so he could point him out. "That's the guy I was telling you about. The lying cop."

Isabella shook her head. "No, not him," she insisted in growing agitation. The other man. The one wearing the hat."

"The guy shaking Newman's hand? What about him?"

"That's him! That's the man I saw! That's… that's _him!"_

Edward looked back down at the news story and read the caption below the picture.

_**Senator Prichard shakes hands with long-time friend and supporter, Captain Hunter Newman, during a visit to the Fork's Police Department yesterday.**_

"That's him," Isabella repeated again, locking her arms around herself. "That's the man I saw."

"That's Senator Prichard from Seattle," Edward explained to her.

"I know! I didn't recognize him before, but that's him!"

Edward shook his head. "You're saying that Senator Prichard was the guy you saw leaving the Victorian house in Port Angeles the day you went looking for me?"

"Yes!"

"Bella, that's not possible," he told her. "It must have been someone who looked like him."

"I'm not mistaken!" she insisted. "It was _him!_"

"It couldn't have been. I mean, senators don't go wandering around by themselves. They get driven places in fancy cars with all of their people with them. It just doesn't make sense."

"I never said it made sense. I just said it was true. Look," she jabbed her finger at the picture again. "I told you the guy had a red mark on his head, like a birthmark. I'll bet that Senator Prichard has the same mark on his head. That's why he always wears a hat."

They were both silent for a long moment, staring at each other.

"You're really that certain it's him," he looked at her closely, "Aren't you?"

"It _is_ him, Edward."

"Well… shit, Bella. This is not good." He looked back down at the paper again shaking his head. "This is really, really bad, in fact. I mean, if you're right, then you saw a state senator walking away from a murder scene. And he saw you see him. And he knows you went inside after him because he is friends with a dirty cop."

"I am right," she said quietly. "And I know. It's bad."

They both went back to being silent and Isabella waited anxiously for Edward to look at her again.

"But, why did they go after Jasper?" she finally asked when he remained still. "And how did they find me so quickly?"

She meant the questions to be rhetorical, but Edward looked up at her like she'd just solved the puzzle herself.

"What?" she asked hesitantly. "What did I say?"

"Senator Prichard toured the police department the day before Jasper was shot." He held up the news story as evidence.

"So?"

"Jasper's desk is near Newman's office. The senator could have easily passed by there."

"You think that the senator met Jasper that day?"

"Yeah, that's possible too. But he would have at least been by his desk and Jasper has a picture of _you_ on his desk."

"He does?"

Edward nodded. "It's a picture of you and me. If the senator had seen that…"

"He would have connected me to Jasper," she finished for him. "He would think I'd told Jasper everything. He probably thought I had recognized him and told Jasper and… That's why he was shot!"

"Calm down, Bella," he tried to speak gently. "We don't know anything for certain."

"We know enough!" she cried, jumping to her feet. "We know that Senator Prichard is a killer and he knows I'm a witness who can put him at the scene. We know he had his friend, the police captain, try to kill Jasper and that he was coming after me!"

"You're jumping to conclusions," Edward got to his feet too.

"Maybe I am, but it fits!"

"We do not know that Senator Prichard killed Paul Harrison. We know that he fled the scene, but that's all. And, considering he is a public figure, he had more reason to want distance from a murder investigation than even we did."

"Are you saying that you think he just stumbled onto the body and ran away?"

"I'm saying we don't know."

"I looked into his eyes, Edward," Isabella leaned towards him. "I saw the look there and it wasn't fear or even shock. It was… rage. It was… it scared me. He scared me. He still does."

Edward didn't know how to respond.

"You know it wasn't a coincidence that Jasper was shot," she went on, starting to pace. "Or that Captain Newman was lying to you."

"I know," Edward consented.

"I don't care who killed your old boss. They are after _us_ now!"

"Bella…"

"We can't run forever, Edward!" she cried. "What are we going to do?"

"Just slow down, for starters," he told her, reaching out to stop her pacing and resting both hands on her shoulders. "It's going to be all right."

"How? How is it going to be all right?"

"You just have to trust me, Bella," he soothed. "We are going to figure this out, but I need you to stay with me. We're in this together, remember?"

Isabella looked into his eyes for a moment and felt guilt welling up inside her. He was right. She hadn't meant to fall apart on him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice breathy with unshed tears. "I'm just really scared."

"I know you are," he said, his hand moving up to caress her cheek. "I am too, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you. OK?"

Isabella nodded, still meeting his gaze. They stood like that for several heartbeats, looking at each other with his hand on her cheek. Suddenly the atmosphere between them shifted. They were standing too close and neither one was looking away. Isabella felt her heart rate increase and warmth spread through her cheeks. She could swear that Edward's breathing changed too and an uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Isabella parted her lips to take a shuttering breath and watched as his eyes flickered to her mouth for just a split second before he pulled her into a hug.

Her arms went around his waist and she relaxed gratefully as she was enveloped by his warmth. This was exactly what she needed and she clung to him tightly. Edward rubbed her back gently while she turned her face into his neck, breathing in his clear scent. She couldn't resist trailing her nose against the stubble on his jaw and he nuzzled her hair...

Isabella's stomach growled loudly.

They broke apart and looked at each other before busting into laughter.

"I guess we should find some breakfast, or your stomach might give away our location," Edward teased.

"Hey," Isabella shoved him. "They'd hear your snoring back in Forks before they heard my stomach growl."

"I don't snore."

"Sometimes you do."

"When have I snored?" he demanded, bending down to gather up the blanket.

"I've heard you a few times," she informed him, reaching out to give him a hand. "What is for breakfast, anyway? We need some real food."

"I second that," he agreed, shoving the blanket and Coke bottles into the backpack and shaking the dirt off of his jacket. "We aren't that removed from civilization up here. We'll find a place."

Isabella was glad that the tension between them had eased, but there seemed to be a twinge of something different when she sat on the bike behind him. She tried to ignore the flutters in her stomach as she scooted closer to his back and put her arms around his waist. They had ridden for hours yesterday with her clinging to him, but today she felt hyper aware of every place where they touched.

As they began to make their way back towards the highway, Isabella tried to force herself to relax. She wanted to rest her head on the back of his shoulder like she had done in the past, but she now felt awkward about doing it. What had changed?

OK, she _knew_ the answer to that. They had kissed. She was still reeling from the fact they had actually kissed. When she woke up this morning she had a brief moment where she wondered if it was all a dream. Her dreams had never been that vivid, though… or that good.

But, why had Edward kissed her? She knew why she had kissed him back. She couldn't help herself! Being kissed by Edward had been incredible and she hadn't wanted to stop. In fact, he had been the one to stop it. She was pretty sure if it had been up to her they would probably still be kissing now. It was that amazing!

But it didn't make sense why Edward would kiss her. He was older and he'd always looked after her, especially after Emmett had moved away. They cared for each other like family, but he had never looked at her in _that_ way… Had he? Was it possible things were changing between them? Did she want them to change?

Isabella sighed and finally put her head against Edward's shoulder. It still gave her the same comforting feeling it always had and she smiled. Maybe, just maybe, things could be even better between them.

* * *

><p>It was almost 9:00 before they found a roadside café along the highway. By the time they slid into a booth far in the back they were both starving. They each ordered the breakfast platter with eggs, pancakes, sausage and bacon.<p>

"We need to get some more money somehow," Edward said after the waitress had brought them each a steaming cup of coffee.

"I'd rather not resort to a life of crime, if that's OK," Isabella replied, sipping her coffee in greedy gulps.

"Hey, come on. We are already running from the law, right?" Edward teased. "Kidding!" he smiled when her face looked horrified.

"I know you were kidding," she kicked him under the table. "But you don't have to say that out loud."

"There is no one listening," he assured her. "Besides, we aren't exactly running from the law. More like hiding from them."

"Are we going to run?" she asked suddenly. "I mean, should we try to disappear for real?"

Edward looked up at her startled. "You don't really want to do that, do you?"

Isabella shrugged. "I don't know. I guess not."

"You _guess_ not?" he gaped at her. "Bella you've got too much going for you to just walk away from your life."

"Not this again…"

"Yes, this again."

"Well, I don't really want to vanish and never see my family again," she clarified. "But I don't know that we'll have an option if we don't want to go to jail… or end up dead."

"Just hold on, kiddo, I'm not ready for you to throw in the towel just yet. We still have some fight in us, right?"

Isabella's face looked stricken. He'd called her kiddo. She didn't know why, but she had thought that would change. Why would he call her that unless he still saw her as a kid?

"What?" Edward asked, noticing her expression.

"I'm not a kid," she said softly.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm not a kid anymore."

"I didn't say you were," he looked at her in confusion. "You already know I want you to go to college. I don't want you to throw your life away because of this mess."

Isabella felt her face blush. He didn't even realize what he'd said. He had just called her what he always did and she was the one making a big deal out of it. Maybe things _weren't _changing between them. She suddenly felt very foolish.

"Now, what's wrong?" he asked, always able to read a change in her mood.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "It's just… I'm not a kid."

"Yeah, no kidding," Edward laughed a little self-consciously. "So, do you want to stick around and help me figure this mess out or do you want to run."

"I'm no quitter."

"That's more like it," he smiled, pulling out the newspaper from the backpack. "Now, let's start by finding out what our Mr. Senator has been up to."

Edward started reading just as the waitress brought several plates of food which almost completely covered the table.

"Can I bring you anything else?" she asked.

Isabella had already stuffed a full sausage link into her mouth so she just shook her head no and watched the waitress walk away before stuffing a second sausage into her mouth.

"It says that Senator Prichard is in the area for a few days gathering support for his new bill on logging regulations," Edward said as he set the paper aside and reached for a bottle of syrup.

Isabella's mouth was full, but she tried to speak anyway. "We were discussing that in school last week. He wants to expand the highway and push logging into the national parks. I said it was a bad idea and someone was going to get rich out of it. No one agreed with me."

"See, that's what I mean about you being smarter than they are," Edward said as he poured syrup over everything, including his scrambled eggs.

"That's really gross, you know."

"I need a sugar rush."

"So you think expanding the logging area is a bad idea too?"

Edward shrugged. "I think the politicians are pushing it because someone is going to get rich out of it."

"Like the timber industry?"

"Sure, and anyone else who will benefit from the expanded highway. A lot more than just logs can be transported on those roads."

Isabella scrunched up her eyes. "See, this is what I mean about you being smarter than me. I'm not even following you anymore."

"Drugs," Edward mouthed the word to her. "There are a lot of remote areas around here, Bella. A direct line to Seattle could make things awfully convenient for certain people to move merchandise."

"You think the senator is involved in … drugs?" she whispered.

"I'm just speculating. But I know Harrison was, and Senator Prichard was mixed up with him somehow. My brother would be able to figure this out better than me. I wish we could just talk with him."

"You're doing a pretty good job," she told him sincerely.

"Thanks."

"There is a pay phone right over there," she added when he didn't look convinced. "You could try calling Jasper's hospital room so see how he is doing."

"No, I don't think that is a good idea."

"You don't really think that Newman would try tracking us down through the hospital phone line?"

"I have no idea what he's up to," Edward admitted. "I'm not even sure if they are looking for us anymore, but I don't want to take the chance. Besides, my mom is probably hovering over Jasper right now and I really don't want to interrupt that."

Isabella heard the bitterness in his voice even though he spoke around a mouth full of pancakes.

"Hey," she said, nudging him under the table with her toe. "I'm sure your parents are worried about you too. They are probably worried sick not knowing where you are."

Edward gave her an incredulous look and set his fork down. "Really, Bella? You really think that?"

She blushed and looked away. "OK, fine, maybe not your mom…."

"Maybe not either of them," he said. "My mom would probably call the cops herself if she knew where I was."

Isabella bit her lip and watched him pick up his fork again. "Sorry," she said softly. "You deserve better."

"So do you," he muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Edward took another bite before looking up at her. "Your folks might not turn you into the police," he said, "But they still don't treat you right. And they sure as Hell don't appreciate you!"

Isabella smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm sure they are worried about you, though," he smiled back at her. "Emmett probably wants to kill me right about now."

Isabella groaned. "I'd almost forgotten about Emmett and his finance being there. He'll want to kill me too."

"No, he'll be scared to death for you, Bella. You're his baby sister."

"You didn't see him the night before last. He was furious with me…" she stopped suddenly.

She hadn't meant to say anything about that night, but it was too late.

"Emmett was mad at you for staying at the hospital with me?" Edward asked pointedly.

Isabella bit her lip. "Well, I kind of forgot about an engagement dinner with Emmett's fiancé and her parents."

"He was mad you didn't make it?"

"More like mad I didn't call," she confessed, "I forgot to tell anyone where I was and they had to cancel the dinner because my mom and dad were trying to track me down."

Edward stopped chewing and stared at her.

"I know, I know," she exclaimed, burying her face in her hands. "I'm an idiot."

"How could you forget to call?"

"I don't know," she spoke into her hands. "I was only thinking about you. I just forgot about everything else."

When he didn't say anything more, she peaked through her fingers to see him smiling at her. It seemed like a strange reaction so she lowered her hands and looked at him questionably.

"Are you laughing at me?" she finally asked.

"No," he shook his head, still smiling. "And you are not an idiot. I'm really sorry your family got so mad at you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"No, I should have realized that you were missing school to stay at the hospital with me. I didn't think of it until later that night. I was just so glad you were there."

"You were?"

"Of course I was. I'd never been so glad to see someone in my life."

Isabella blushed. There it was again… butterflies in her stomach.

"How are you two doing?" the waitress suddenly stopped by their booth. "More coffee?"

"Yeah, please," Edward held up his cup.

"Me too," Isabella managed, grateful for the distraction.

"Hey, it says here that Senator Prichard is staying at the Pine Lake resort," Edward said excitedly after they were alone again. "That's one of the hotels that the Brandon family owns."

"Brandon?" Isabella burned her tongue on the fresh coffee. "As in Alice Brandon? Jasper's Alice?"

"The same."

"I knew her family was well off, but I didn't know they owned that place."

"They own that one and two more hotels in Port Angeles."

"But Pine Lake is the most expensive resort in the area, unless you go to Seattle."

"So, it makes sense that he is staying there," Edward concluded. "And since Alice's family owns it, maybe she can help us out."

"How?"

"Help us spy on him, maybe."

"Edward…"

"Bella, we need to know what he is up to. We can trust Alice."

"I don't want to get Alice into trouble."

"I don't either, but we don't have a lot of options. Let's just talk to her and see what she has to say."

"You want to call her?"

"No, I think we should pay her a visit."

"You mean go back to Forks?" Isabella choked.

"Technically she lives outside of Forks," Edward clarified, already fishing out his wallet to pay the bill. "Don't worry; we'll stay out of sight."

Isabella was still unconvinced as she took a final sip of her coffee and followed Edward to the front of the café. While he went up to the counter to take care of the bill she wandered to the small arrangement of souvenirs and camping supplies that were for sale near the door. She began spinning a display of candy stick, wondering idly how they came up with so many different flavors, while trying not to panic over what they were about to do.

Since yesterday afternoon they had been focusing completely on running and hiding just to stay safe. Now, Edward wanted to turn around and go back? What if every police officer in three counties was looking for them? What if their faces had been on the news? What if Senator Prichard found them first?

"You know, if you spin that just a little bit harder all of the colors blend together," a strange, low voice spoke from just behind her.

Isabella jumped noticeably and turned to see a tall, blond guy in his early twenties looking down at her with a teasing twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I didn't mean to startle you," the young man smiled. "You were just concentrating so hard on those candy sticks… The sour apple is my favorite, just as a suggestion. However, I have a feeling you're more of a sweet flavor, like watermelon."

"Oh… um…" Isabella blushed. Was he flirting with her? This was definitely not something she was used to. "I was just… looking."

"What's the fun of looking if you aren't going to try one?" he pulled a light pink stick with a thin green stripe from the display and held it out to her. "Don't look so worried. You bite it; it doesn't bite you."

Isabella laughed self-consciously at his joke and felt the blush spread to her ears. She just wasn't any good at this sort of exchange. Why was he even talking to her?

"No thank you," she finally managed with a polite smile. "I'm not very hungry right now."

"And _we_ need to be going," Edward said, suddenly appearing beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

He pulled her up against him so close that she had to put a hand on his chest to steady herself. When she looked up at his face she saw his jaw was locked tight.

"Are you ready?" he directed the question to her but never took his eyes off of the tall blond in front of them.

What the hell was going on?

"Um… yeah," she muttered as he pulled her towards the door.

She felt like she was being rude, but it didn't seem like a good idea to mention that to Edward just then. He didn't remove his arm as they exited the café and walked across the parking lot. He didn't say anything either and she could feel the tension in his body.

"Are you all right?" she asked when they stopped by the parked bike. "You seem upset."

Edward handed her the backpack without meeting her eyes. "I just don't like to see guys hassling you."

That was putting it mildly. When he noticed that blond jerk trying to make a move on Isabella he had literally seen red. The way he had been smiling at her… _Oh hell no!_

"He wasn't hassling me," she tried to explain as she pulled the backpack over her shoulders. "He was just being nice."

"Trust me. He was not just being nice," he replied, still not looking at her.

Isabella scrunched up her face in confusion. "You don't have to worry so much about me. I can take care of myself."

"Would you have rather I just left you two alone?" Edward finally looked at her.

The tick in his eye gave away how upset he was and something finally clicked into place for her.

"You weren't…" She took a step closer. "Were you _jealous_?"

Edward stared at her unmoving. The tick slowly went away as they looked at each other. Isabella held her breath. Finally Edward motioned towards the bike.

"We need to get going," he said. "And I know you aren't a kid, but I'm not going to stop looking out for you. OK?"

"OK," Isabella agreed softly.

He took a seat and she followed, putting her arms around his waist. As they took off down the highway again she realized he'd avoided her question. He'd never given her an answer. Smiling, she hugged him more tightly.

He hadn't said no.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again... please note that I've changed the rating of this story to "M." I just want to be sure you've all been warned :)<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Revelations

_**I took inspiration from Stephenie Meyer but I own nothing of Twilight**_

* * *

><p><span>Rescues<span>

Chapter 7

"Revelations"

Emmett walked into the empty kitchen of his parents' house. Even though he'd spent many years of his life under this roof, he always thought of it as his parents' house. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he managed to scald his tongue on the first sip which only added to his frustrated mood. Rubbing his eyes he wondered if he'd managed more than an hour or two of sleep. Two nights in a row now he'd spent waiting for his little sister to call. The first time he had wanted to see her face when he told her how she had selfishly ruined his engagement dinner. Now he would give anything just to see her face and know she was all right.

He knew she wouldn't call though. He was almost glad about that. Their parents had allowed the police to put a tap on their phone line. They were worried sick, but also furious with Isabella for getting involved in this mess. Just yesterday the police had shown up at their dad's office looking for Isabella, and the Forks Police Captain himself had come to the house to question all of them. Charlie had been livid when he found out it was Edward Cullen who stole Isabella out of school so the police couldn't question her. Now he was convinced his daughter was just covering for her _friend_ and he was willing to do anything to get her back under his roof… and away from Edward.

Emmett didn't believe it was that simple, though. Unlike his father, he had taken the time to get to know Edward before leaving for California. If Edward had gotten himself into trouble he would have done everything in his power to keep Isabella out of it, not drag her down with him. There had to be more to it.

Emmett stood up and began to pace. A man had been killed, damn it, and his parents were acting like this was a simple runaway! Didn't anyone else have a problem with that? Where could the two of them have gone?

He couldn't take just sitting around anymore. Not when it felt like no one was doing anything to help his sister. He decided he would go look for them on his own. Anything was better than more waiting and he knew her better than the police… didn't he?

Emmett walked to the hall closet and began digging for one of his old coats. He found a wrinkled ski jacket lying in the back corner and yanked it free. In doing so he knocked a flat, rectangle package onto the floor. It fell with a soft bang. An envelop attached to the brown paper had his name on it. Taking a seat in the chair against the wall, he curiously picked up the package and folded the envelope open to read the short message.

_**My Big Brother,**_

_** Welcome home!**_

_** I love you!**_

_** Isabella**_

The card stayed listless in his hand as he read it over several times. With methodical movements he unwrapped the frame and let the paper fall at his feet. The picture that stared back at him seemed from a dream. It mocked him. He saw a family of four dressed in their Sunday best. The mom and dad sat in two chairs with the son behind them and the daughter kneeling in front. Their faces all looked vaguely familiar, but it was the unfamiliarity of their smiles that cut him. He felt angry.

"Are you all right?" a soft voice spoke beside him.

"Rosalie," Emmett looked up, startled. "I didn't know you were here."

"I was asleep back in the family room. I wanted to be here in case you heard anything." She leaned over him, her long, blond hair falling across his shoulder as she peered at the picture. "What's this?"

"I guess it's a present for me."

"Who from?"

"Isabella. But she never had a chance to give it to me," his voice became a strained whisper and he looked away.

Rosalie knelt beside him, placing her hand on his arm. The soft cotton of his shirt contrasted with the strong muscles she could feel beneath it. She thought how he had always seemed so strong to her, like nothing could push him down. Now she saw past that, though, and wondered that he could look so fragile.

"I've been here five days now," Emmett finally spoke again. "And I don't think I've spent five minutes with her." He held the picture out so they could both see it. "Look at this. A brand new brass frame. She must have been really excited that I was coming to visit. Did I tell you how happy she was about us getting married?"

"Yes," Rosalie smiled. "You said she seemed to understand."

Emmett nodded. "Isabella always understood too well. It's other people who can't seem to understand her. I never thought I'd be one of them, but I think I might be the guiltiest of all."

"No, babe, you can't blame yourself."

"I don't blame myself just because Isabella is missing," he sounded bitter. "I've spent so much time fighting my parents that I didn't realize I was doing the same thing to her as they did to me."

"And what's that?"

"Forgetting that she is a person too," he confessed. "That she lives her life day to day, just like the rest of us. Do we even really talk to her? We don't consult her. We don't listen to her. How can we act surprised that we don't know what is going on with her? Why would she have told us? We never asked! Really, you saw how upset she was the other night, but did we let her explain? No, we made it worse!" He took a deep breath to calm down. "It didn't used to be that way."

Emmett looked thoughtfully at the picture again.

"I remember when this was taken," he said. "It was the last time we ever had a family portrait done. I remember that I was fifteen at the time so Isabella would have been eleven. I remember we went out for pizza afterwards and I got a red stain on my good shirt. I just can't remember how it all changed; when we all became strangers."

Crying wasn't something that Emmett did, but he looked as though he wanted to. Rosalie reached her arms around his broad shoulders in a comforting hug.

"It's not too late to change things," she told him. "You still have a chance to know your sister again."

"What if I don't get that chance, Rose?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"You will," she tried to assure him. "She's going to be fine. You heard what the police said. They just got spooked and ran; they'll come home."

"Yeah, I heard their version," Emmett replied, not sounding convinced. "I just don't buy it."

Rosalie released him and pulled back. "What do you mean?"

"Some things just don't add up," he said in frustration. "Like Edward convincing Isabella to run. He would have wanted her to stay home and be safe; unless it wasn't safe for her here."

"That's not what your parents seem to think."

"Oh, they would love to pin all of this on Edward. Then he'd be history. They have wanted to push him out of Isabella's life since the day they met. When she started calling him her 'best friend' I thought they were going to have her committed."

"So, you don't think this is all Edward's fault?" she tried to understand.

"No," Emmett insisted. "No, Edward would protect Isabella. If he got her out of Forks it's because she wasn't safe here."

"Not safe from what?"

"I don't know. I just have a terrible feeling they could be in real trouble; real danger." He looked back down at the picture. "If I could just find a way to let those two know I'd believe them, maybe they would tell me the truth. Maybe I could help them out of this mess."

"You're not exactly a detective, babe," Rosalie rubbed his shoulders.

"No, but I am a brother and…" Emmett's face lit up, "And I'm not the only one."

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward has a brother too."

"The one who was shot?"

"Exactly. He's a police officer. Officer Jasper Cullen." Emmett stood up. "I think we should pay him a visit."

"In the hospital?" Rosalie didn't look eager. "Babe, do you really think he'll know anything while he's been in recovery?"

"Recovery or not, his little brother is in trouble and he is a police officer. I know he'll know something because if I were in his shoes I sure as Hell would."

* * *

><p>It took less than two hours for Edward and Isabella to make it back down the mountain since they stayed on the main highway this time. About an hour into the ride, though, it started to rain and it gave no sign of letting up. The downpour soon soaked through their jackets and into the clothes underneath until Isabella was literally burrowing into Edward's back just to keep from shivering. She honestly didn't know how Edward could even see where they were going.<p>

The Brandon house was situated far back from the main road that connected Forks and Port Angels. There was a curving, paved drive that led up to the front door, but Edward chose to bypass this and circle around the back side of the property. This meant taking the bike onto a dirt path that was currently more of a muddy stream. The tires kicked up brown liquid that coated their jeans and splattered their jackets. By the time Edward brought the bike to a stop in view of the back side of the house, they looked as though they had been swimming in mud puddles.

"Wow," Isabella stated, peaking over Edward's shoulders to stare at the enormous house that looked more like one of the Brandon hotels. "This is where Alice lives?"

"She has most of the lower level to herself," Edward told her. "Jasper said there is a separate entrance to it from back here. I hope we can find it."

After leaving the bike in the trees and circling around the back lawn unseen, they made their way up to the house and kept close to the wall behind several bushes. The mud was sucking at their feel and water ran into their eyes, but at least no one was around. When they came to a solid door with a tiny porch in front of it, Edward raised his hand to knock.

"Wait!" Isabella cried, grabbing his hand. "What if someone besides Alice answers?"

"They won't. I'm pretty sure she is the only one who uses this door."

"You're _pretty_ sure?"

"Trust me."

Isabella let go of his hand without looking convinced. Edward rapped quickly on the door and took her hand back into his. He squeezed her fingers.

The door flew opened and Alice Brandon stood staring at them with wide eyes.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped. "You two are here!"

She was dressed in a cream colored leotard with tan leggings and leg warmers. Her short, dark hair was perfectly messed and, with just the lightest sheen of perspiration, she looked like she could have been filming a work-out video for models.

"Get in here! Get in here!" Alice began urging them before they could even react. "Oh my goodness! Just get in here!"

"Alice, what are you doing?" Edward asked dumbfounded as she pulled them inside despite the mud they were dripping on her carpet.

"What do you think I'm doing, Edward? Getting you two out of sight!" she explained as if that should be obvious. "And just look at you too! You're both just a mess. Bella, sweetie, you look like you're freezing."

Alice moved to put her arm around her and Isabella jumped back.

"Oh, Alice, don't. You'll get mud all over your clothes."

"You think I can about that?" Alice smiled, taking them each by the hand and pulling them further into the room.

It was a large, open floor plan with several deep-cushioned sofas in off-white placed around the room and a large flat screen mounted to the wall. In spite of being on the lower level, light pooled in from several high windows and a ceiling fan added to the airy feel. The entire space felt like comfort.

"Alice," Edward began again. "I'm sorry for just showing up like this, but we're in a bit of trouble."

"You think I don't know that, Edward Cullen?" Alice responded, still pulling them into the large room. "First things first, though. We've got to get you two out of those wet clothes."

"What do you know, Alice?" Bella asked. "Has something been on the news."

"I went to see Jasper this morning," Alice explained. "Take those coats off and give them to me. Bella, there is a bathroom just down the hall. I'll bring you something dry to change into…"

"You went to see Jasper?" Edward interrupted her. "Is he all right?"

"He's worried about you."

"But he's awake?"

"Yes, and stabilized," Alice smiled. "He's going to be fine."

"What did he tell you?" Isabella asked, taking off her coat and giving it to Alice.

"Take your shoes off too; both of you. We'll talk after you're dry."

Finally accepting that it would be faster just to do what Alice said, Isabella went into the bathroom as instructed and stripped out of her soggy clothes. Alice brought her a pair of fuzzy, pink pajama pants that were a little short and a white T-shirt that was just a big snug, but they felt like the most amazing items she had ever put on. Finding a brush on the counter, Isabella worked at getting the knots out of her long, tangled hair. It took some doing but, after a quick scrub of her face, she felt human again.

When Isabella returned to the big room, Edward was already sitting on one of the couches wearing a pair of sweat pants and a WSU sweat shirt that probably belonged to Mr. Brandon. When he looked up to see Isabella he smiled.

"You look cute," he said.

"Thanks," she laughed, taking a seat beside him. "I never want to take these off."

"I've put your clothes in the washer," Alice announced as she came back into the room carrying two plates. "And I've made you a late lunch. I hope you like chicken salad sandwiches. I made them myself. The Housekeeper is off for the afternoon."

"Cooking and laundry?" Edward teased. "Does my brother know you're this domestic?"

"Well, the chicken salad was already made. I just spread it on the bread. But I did do the laundry myself."

"This looks perfect, Alice," Isabella said taking one of the plate from her. "Thank you."

"So," Alice began, taking a seat on the couch at an angel from them, "In all honesty, are you two all right?"

Edward and Isabella shared a look as they each bit into their sandwiches.

"How much did Jasper tell you?" Edward asked after a moment of chewing.

"He said you two had gotten mixed up in something that wasn't your fault and that the police were looking for you. Jasper doesn't trust everyone on the police force, though, and he doesn't want you two to turn yourselves in."

"He doesn't trust everyone on the force?" Edward sat up straighter. "That's new! How did he come to that conclusion?"

"Don't worry," Isabella added. "We know not to trust the police. We just didn't know that Jasper knew that."

Alice shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "But Jasper thinks his shooting is related and he's really worried that… that someone could be trying to kill the two of you."

Edward sat his plate down so he could take Isabella's hand in both of his. "Yeah, we are worried about that too."

"That's why I was so glad to see you here! Jasper and I have been worried sick! Where have you been since yesterday?"

"Hiding," Isabella offered.

"Maybe that's what you should keep doing."

"We can't hide forever," Edward explained. "And… we need your help."

"You've got it!"

"Alice," Isabella said. "We don't want to drag you into this, though. We don't want to get you in any trouble."

"Please," Alice waved off her concern. "My daddy can buy me out of any trouble, and I'm already involved. Please, tell me what you need."

"We need some information on Senator Prichard," Edward began, "And we thought you might be able to help us get it because he is staying at Pine Lakes."

Alice's face started to pale as she studied them cautiously. "What do you know about Senator Prichard?"

Edward saw her reaction and traded another look with Isabella.

"What do _you_ know about the senator?" he asked.

"I know he's not a nice man," Alice said hesitantly. "My father doesn't like him, but it would be bad business to turn him away. He's been known to throw rages and terrorize the staff and… well… I hadn't put this together until now, but…"

"But, what, Alice?"

"But when I mentioned to Jasper that Senator Prichard was staying at the resort he got really upset. He wanted me to promise to stay away from there until he was gone, but I couldn't do that. I have my job…"

"You work at the resort?"

Alice nodded. "I'm the events coordinator. My father gave me the position six months ago."

"But why would my brother warn you against Senator Prichard?"

"I'm guessing for the same reason you want information on him. He's mixed up in this somehow, right?"

"Yeah," Edward nodded. "You could say that, but I wish to Hell I knew how Jasper knew that."

"Look, I don't need to know everything," Alice told them. "When it comes to Senator Prichard, I'd just as soon keep my distance. But tell me what you are looking for and how I can help. I'll do whatever I can."

"We need to know if Prichard and Captain Newman of the Forks PD have had any meetings together and, if we can, find out what they are discussing."

"You don't want much, do you?" Alice tried to joke. "I can keep my eyes out around the hotel for you, but I doubt I'll come up with anything that useful."

Edward was already shaking his head. "We need to get access to Prichard's private rooms or find out where he is conducting his business."

"He has a private meeting room on the ground floor. He never conducts business in his suite, only down there."

"Perfect! Now, can you get us access to that room?"

"I can get you a key card, but I'm not sure how you'd get in unseen."

"Let me worry about that."

"Edward, what are you planning?" Isabella asked in concern.

"We need to find out what really happened and what we are dealing with."

"There is a layout of the resort online," Alice offered. "I can show you where the Senator's meeting room and suite are located. But, Edward… you need to be careful."

"I will be."

"No, I mean it," Alice said in earnest. "There is something about Senator Prichard. Something… I don't know… dark, I guess. I don't even like to be in the same room with him."

Isabella was nodding her head in agreement and Edward could feel her hand squeezing his. He didn't like how much the senator had terrified her. In fact, it pissed him off!

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, Alice," he told her.

He was especially not going to do anything that would put Isabella in direct danger. Not if he could help it.

"OK, but at least let me make some calls and find out what the senator's schedule is like today," she went on. "I'll do my best to keep a location on him at all times and call you with any updates."

"We don't have a phone," Isabella said remorsefully.

"You can take mine," Alice offered. "No one will expect you to be using it. That way you can check in with me too."

"We don't want to involve you that much."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I told you, I'm already involved and I'm not going to sit back and let you too get killed. You can come back here later tonight to crash. I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

"No, Alice, Bella is right," Edward shook his head. "That's involving you way too much. Besides, there is too great a chance that someone might see us if we try to stay here."

Alice looked like she was about to pout. "All right, I concede your point with that last argument. So, here's my next option. Daddy has a row of cabins… they're actually an old motel… located up the mountain behind Pine Lakes. We use it for extra staff during the summer and on holiday weekends, but no one is there this time of year."

"Sounds almost too perfect," Edward agreed. "What's the catch?"

"Well, it is really close to where the senator is staying."

"Even better. He'd never expect us to hide out right next to him."

"It's cleaned and stocked for the next guests, so you'll have everything you need," Alice smiled, relieved that he liked the idea. "They are locked, of course, but my dad keeps a spare key to all his properties up in the safe."

Alice went to the desk in the corner of the room and pulled up the Pine Lake's website on her computer. While Edward and Isabella studied the floor plan, she disappeared into another part of the house. After she had been gone for quite a while, the silence started to get to Isabella.

"Edward, do you really think spying on the senator and Newman is going to get us any information we can use?" she asked as Edward leaned over her shoulder to peer at the screen.

The stubble on his chin tickled her cheek and those damn butterflies fluttered in her stomach again.

"Actually I do," he answered.

Isabella lost her train of thought when his breath blew across her neck. Even now he smelled good.

"Um… do what?" she stammered.

"I do think we'll get some information," he continued without noticing. "Newman is arrogant. It sounds like Prichard is a hot head. They both think they have everyone around them fooled. I'm willing to bet they will slip up eventually."

"I hope you're right," she replied, trying to concentrate on the floor plan and not the fact that if she turned her head his mouth would be right there…

"You're clothes are almost dry!" Alice announced as she came bounding back into the room. "And I found the key to the cabins. Here, let me show you how to get there on the map."

Isabella relinquished her seat at the desk so Alice could give them directions. Alice had also called the manager at Pine Lake to find out the senator's schedule, claiming she didn't want him to see any of the set up for his big reception.

"What's this about a reception?" Edward asked later when he and Isabella had changed back into their own clothes.

"It's one of the main reasons he is in the area. I think it's more of a campaign fundraiser," Alice explained. "But since he hasn't officially announced he is running for re-election its being called a reception."

"When is it?"

"This Saturday night in Pine Lake's ballroom. A lot of people from Seattle and the surrounding area will be there."

"So, he won't be leaving town until after this reception?" Isabella asked.

"That seems like an awfully long time for a busy politician to stay in our neck of the woods," Edward agreed.

"What are you two getting at?" Alice asked.

Edward shrugged. "Just more reason to believe he's up to something. We'll file the information away for now. We should get going."

Alice shrugged. "Well, the senator won't be back from his tour of the Reservation until close to dinner time. I don't understand why you two want to leave so soon. No one will be home for hours. You can hang out here…"

"Thanks, but you've done enough. We need to get going."

Isabella didn't see what harm another hour or two would do, but Edward was growing tenser by the minute. Something was bothering him, aside from the obvious. Knowing him like she did she knew it was probably something he didn't want to discuss in front of Alice.

"Besides, the rain has stopped now," Isabella added in agreement with Edward's plan. "We should cover some distance now in case it starts up again later."

"Do me one more favor, Alice," Edward asked as they buttoned up their coats again. "If you talk to Jasper on the phone don't mention anything about seeing us."

"But, he's so worried about you."

"You can tell him if you visit, as long as you are sure no one else is around. I don't trust the phone in his room."

"Whatever you say," Alice agreed, hugging them both. "Take care of each other."

* * *

><p>What a weird time for the sun to come out, Isabella thought as she took off her heavy coat that was still soggy from the earlier rain.<p>

They had left Alice's over an hour ago and she had rode silently behind Edward as he wound them through the back roads in the general direction of Pine Lakes resort. She had stayed silent even when he stopped the bike at a deserted picnic site near the entrance to a popular hiking trail that led up to the falls. Now, perched on top of one of the wooden tables with her legs dangling over the edge, she continued to be quiet and watch as Edward tried to stuff his own jacket into the overfull pack back. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer.

"Edward, are you going to tell me what's bothering you before or after I go crazy?" she asked.

He looked up at her, startled at first, and then went back to focusing on the pack.

"What do you mean?" he said a bit too quickly.

"First of all, you won't look at me. Second, you haven't said a word since we left Alice's." Isabella rolled her eyes. "Come on, this is me. You think I don't know when you are holding something back?"

"I'm just trying to think of a plan for getting close to the senator unseen."

"OK," she sounded unconvinced. "So, what do you have so far?"

"Well," Edward put the pack down and walked closer to the table. "He's been gone for a while and he's supposed to come back just before dinner. He'll want to check on things, messages and stuff, when he gets back and Alice said he never does business inside his suite."

"I'm following you," Isabella said, swinging her legs. "If we can get inside his meeting room, or find a place to overhear his business before he gets back… Why are you shaking your head at me?"

Edward had stopped looking at her again and was shaking his head in frustration. He knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say but he couldn't see any other way.

"I don't think that we should both go, Bella," he finally admitted.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I don't think _you_ should go," he finally looked up at her. "I think you should sit this one out."

Isabella's jaw literally dropped as she stared at him dumb-founded. He wanted them to split up? No, he couldn't mean that.

"I don't understand," she managed to say, unable to hide the hurt in her eyes. "You want to leave me behind?"

"No…" Edward took a step closer to her. "Not like that. I just think it would be better if I spied on Prichard solo."

"And what am I supposed to do?" she asked, bitterness creeping into her voice. "Just hang out in the woods waiting for it to rain."

"Of course not. I'll take you to Alice's cabin-motel-place. You'll be safe there until I come back."

"Safe!?" Isabella's voice raised an octave. "You expect me to just play it _safe_ while you go snooping around Pine Lakes _alone_?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Bella," he tried to make her understand, "You can't even hear Prichard's name without trembling. I know he terrifies you. I don't want him to have the chance to…"

"I'm not a coward, Edward! I can handle it!"

"I know you can handle it, but…"

"And thanks a lot for having confidence in me!" she retorted with thick sarcasm. "It's really great that my _best friend_ has such a high opinion of me."

"Damn it, Bella, this has nothing to do with my faith in you," Edward snapped back in frustration. "But this isn't a game."

"You think you need to tell me that? You don't think I've seen enough to know how dangerous this is?"

"Then why won't you…"

"Why won't I what?! Run off like a good little girl and let the grown-ups take care of things? I am not a kid!"

"For the last time, I know you aren't a fucking kid!"

"Then stop treating me like one!"

"I am _not_ treating you like a kid! I am just trying to protect you!"

"You mean over-protect me. And who is going to protect you?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Well, so can I! So you can just stop trying to protect me all the time."

"No I can't!" Edward growled. "I can't stop! I need you to be safe!"

"You mean you need me to stay out of trouble so you don't have to keep bailing me out," Isabella replied, the hurt growing on her face.

"Is that what you think?" he looked at her in shock. "That I just want you out of my way?"

"Well, don't you?"

"No! Danm it, Bella!"

"What!? Why else would you be trying to get rid of me?!"

"I don't want to get rid of you! I want to protect you!"

"Why!?"

"Because I love you!" he cried. "Don't you get it? I love you!"

Isabella just stared at him; her mouth still opened from the argument that had died on her tongue. What had he just said? Did he mean… what she thought he meant? Was it possible?

"You love me?" she whispered hesitantly. "You mean, you _love me_, love me?"

Edward swallowed. His heart was pounding in his chest as he stared at her. He hadn't meant it to come out like that, but now that it had…

"I love you, Bella," he said again.

Before she could respond, he walked directly to her and took her face in his hands. She could see the determination in his green eyes as he paused a moment before abruptly pulling her close. Isabella knew he we going to kiss her and she eagerly met him half way. When their lips touched an explosion seemed to go off inside each of them.

Edward cradled Isabella head in his hands and kissed her hard. She responded by pushing her fingers into his hair and kissing him back with just as much intensity. Her legs that were dangling off of the table top wrapped themselves around Edward's hips and she dragged her body closer to his. Edward groaned at the contact, dropping his hands to her back and opening his mouth to her. Isabella knew what to expect this time. She opened her mouth beneath his and welcomed his tongue inside.

Edward kissed her even harder and Isabella didn't care that she couldn't breathe. She moved her hands down his chest and back up over his shoulders, feeling the muscles beneath his sweat shirt. Edward's tongue was caressing her own, moving in and out of her mouth, and she thought she was going to die from the sensations. He put his hands on her hips and leaned into her, trying to get even closer. He just couldn't get close enough. His hands wrapped around the top of her ass and he tugged her against him. She gasped and then tightened her legs to press against him again.

They both moaned.

Edward's hand moved up from her ass to slip under the hem of both her sweat shirt and the T-shirt beneath it until, finally, his fingers touched her bare skin. She felt warm and soft against his palms as he stroked upwards to her bra strap and caressed her sides. Fuck! She was perfect! Everything about her was perfect and he loved her so damn much!

Isabella felt like she was on fire and every place that his hands touched her skin tingled. When Edward broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her jaw she started to whimper. He took this as encouragement and made his way down her neck and over her collarbone. Isabella held onto his head, holding him close to her as her head fell back.

"Edward," she breathed his name like a plea. "Edward… Edward…"

Edward went back to her mouth, kissing her repeatedly as his hands skimmed across the front of her bare stomach. Isabella squirmed at his touch and hoped like Hell he wouldn't stop. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clutching at his back and tugging at his shirt. She wanted it off. She wanted to feel him against her and, damn it, she didn't care where they were.

"So beautiful," Edward murmured against her lips as his hands traveled higher over her bare mid-rift. "So fucking beautiful…"

Isabella felt herself falling backwards and clung to him to stay upright. His fingers skimmed the edge of her satin bra and she was sure she was going to die…

The sudden sound of gravel crunching under tires was followed by the revving of an engine. Surprised by the noise, they straightened up just in time to see an SUV driving into the picnic sight. Edward quickly pulled Isabella's shirts down as she held on to his shoulders to steady herself.

"We need to get out of here," he managed to say in spite of the fact they were both panting.

Isabella nodded and let him help her off of the table. Her legs were unsteady and she wouldn't let go of him.

"You OK?" he asked softly, glancing behind to see a young family getting out of the SUV.

"I'm going with you," she said in a shaky voice. "You're not going in there alone."

Edward realized she was talking about Pine Lake. He sighed and held her face another moment. She wasn't going to give in.

"All right," he finally agreed, leaning down to kiss her one more time. "We stay together."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!<strong>_


End file.
